


Growing Up

by rogue_1102



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little Brothers, Married Couple, Mentors, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: The first born son of Gine and Bardock was not always a cold-blooded killer. What experiences and decisions shaped the child into the Saiyan who traveled to Earth solely to find his long lost brother?





	1. Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is me getting on the Raditz hype train!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lady_Red and Anyes for the amazing beta work!
> 
> Saiyan children seem to be toddler age when they are removed from the capsule. So, Raditz’s speech and mannerism at this time are close to two or three old.
> 
> Art at the end by [amartbee](https://twitter.com/amartbee)

The boy had been crying for hours. Gine’s instincts told her to go comfort him, but she stopped herself every time her feet took her towards her child’s room. 

This cub was her first. He had only recently been extracted from his nursing capsule, and she was determined to do everything the Matron told her to ensure a strong warrior emerged from the house of Bardock. _ I can’t let him down. He’s got his mission off-world, and I’ve got mine. _

“You should not run to your offspring when he cries, young one. This will only teach them that weakness is rewarded,” the elderly Matron had cautioned. Strength was valued in their race, and weakness was despised. It would be a disservice to her young, and a dishonor to her husband, to set up her progeny for failure.

Gine tried to return her focus to the slabs of meat that she was preparing, but every chop of her cleaver seemed to punctuate the continuous wails that her boy seemed more than willing to maintain. _ I must remain strong. The Matron said he would stop eventually. _

A loud crash echoed throughout the dwelling, and the crying suddenly stopped. The silence hit her like an invisible blast, and she could not stop the panic rising in her chest. All too soon, the crying started again; however, this time, it was not tinged with annoyance or frustration. This time, the cry was mixed with fear and pain. _ Oh no! Raditz! _

She ran down the hall and frantically threw open the door. On the floor, next to a tipped over child containment unit, was her young cub. The little one lay on his back, tears streaming down his face. He looked up at her entrance and immediately began to reach out for her. Without hesitation, Gine rushed to his side and knelt beside him. Her hands and eyes did a quick inventory as she ran her fingers over his limbs and wiped the tears from his eyes. _ Oh, thank goodness. His head is fine... He’s still breathing...and he doesn’t appear to have any wounds. _

She sighed in relief and gently picked him up. She pulled him to her chest, and soon the boy’s tears began to wet and stain the front of her garments. She could not have cared less. One hand softly cradled his head and smoothed the spiky black locks he had inherited from her, while the other hand rubbed his back in soothing patterns. 

As the child began to quiet, she remembered the experienced Matron’s lectures and attempted to put the child down._ I need to stop this. He’ll be fine...I just need to put him down. _ Despite her efforts, however, he refused to let go. Still trembling, he tightly fisted his mother’s dress in his tiny hands and clung to her torso with surprising strength. His brown tail then wrapped itself around her wrist to further anchor himself to her. 

“Oh, Radi. It’s OK, son... you’re OK. I know this hurts now, but tomorrow is a new day” She crooned in an effort to settle down the distraught youngster. When the child continued to cry, she spoke more firmly. “Raditz, you need to let go now.” 

The boy looked up at his mother’s face, eyes still shining with tears, and shook his head. 

“No.”

Gine studied the boy in her arms, conflicted between her own maternal instincts and the advice of the venerable Matron. She closed her eyes, determined to follow through and execute the Matron’s teachings. _ You can do this. Just don’t look at him. _ But, upon hearing the half-choked out sob of “Mama” come from her cub’s mouth, she looked down again at his tear-streaked face. As she met his eyes with her own, she felt her prior resolve crumble, and a kind smile grow on her face. She sighed in happy defeat and wrapped her arms tighter around him. _ To hell with the Matron. _

She carried him out of the room towards the chamber she shared with her mate and lay down on the bedding all the while continuously rubbing circles on the youngsters back. Unconsciously, she found that she had begun to purr. The sound was barely audible, but her cub soon burrowed his face into her chest, seeking the calming vibrations that rumbled forth. Gradually, his sobs quieted, and his breaths came out in even puffs. The boy’s tail, which had finally released her wrist, began to curl and uncurl with each inhale and exhale.

Gine looked at her son, and could not help but smile and marvel at the little being that she and her husband had created. She inhaled his scent, still new but slightly tinged with salt, deeply as she threaded her fingers through his coarse hair. _ I watched him grow, but this is the first time I’ve actually...looked at him. He has his father’s eyes. _ She traced her finger over his hand and was surprised when his fist wrapped around it. _ His little fingers... He even clenches his hands into fists when he sleeps.... _

A small snore interrupted her thoughts. _ “ _ After all that, you fell asleep. Poor Radi, you must be exhausted _ .” _She whispered sympathetically and swept a few stray hairs from his face. Content and relaxed, for the first time in hours, Gine closed her eyes and joined her cub in sleep.

She awoke to the sounds of footsteps in her home. A figure stopped in the doorway, the light in the hallway casting a shadow on its form, and a recognizable, masculine scent reached her nose. She sighed in relief. Her mate was home. Gine rose from the bed, the cub still in her arms, and walked over to her husband.

The Saiyan male dropped his duffle on the floor and walked over to his female. A pleased grin graced his features, until he saw the boy in his mate’s arms. As he looked from her to the boy, and back again, he could not hide his sigh of disappointment. His woman had a soft touch, which had drawn him to her, but it had been her downfall on the battlefield. This boy had the potential to rise above his lower-class origins and could not afford any setbacks. “Gine...”

“I know what you’re going to say, Bardock, but I don’t care!” She whispered harshly so as not to wake the sleeping cub. “The Matrons don’t know everything. He’s my son, and you’re always gone anyway, so I will raise him how I see fit. If that includes holding him or comforting him when he cries, I’m going to do it!” 

It was a low blow, and she knew it. She knew he hated being away from her, but her failure to be a successful combatant had relegated her to on-planet work, and his success as a soldier meant he was called to purge planets. They had no choice.

“Gine, you know as well as I do that he could be sent to the youth sectors if they don’t think we are doing a good job.” It was a harsh truth, and it hung heavily in the air. Based on the boy’s latent power level, he could be taken away.

“I know...but, that won’t happen. Please, Bardock, let me do this. Look…our Raditz is strong.” She gently shook the boy awake, and he blearily blinked his eyes to take in the new person standing before him. 

“Radi, this is your father.”

The boy seemed to take a moment to assess the figure in front of him before breaking into a smile. “Papa!” He exclaimed and jumped from his mother’s arms to latch onto the muscular forearm of his father.

Bardock huffed in annoyance but took a moment to appreciate the grip the young one possessed. She noticed he did not make a move to remove the boy from his perch. He merely raised an eyebrow towards his mate and reluctantly nodded his assent to her request upon seeing her hopeful smile. 

Her responding smile was so bright, it could have lit up an entire village. Bardock lightly caressed her cheek and moved so that she could extricate the cub from his person. She happily walked to the kitchen to feed the young one, and her mate followed her in hopes of also receiving a meal.

“Thank you, Bardock.” She said after both males had gorged their fill. Gine could not help but chuckle at the boy who was now trying to imitate the stern expression on his father’s face. ‘I know this isn’t traditional, but I feel like it’s the right thing to do. We’re his family. We shouldn’t just ignore him like he doesn’t matter.”

Bardock looked at his mate, and back to the boy, but remained silent. His expression was cloudy, as if he wanted to say more, but had decided that this was not the time to argue. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards the boy’s chamber. After righting the containment unit, he watched her place the young cub back into his bedding and kiss the top of his head.

“Good night Radi. Tomorrow is a new day.” The boy smiled at his mother and looked over to his father as if expecting the same from him. The big male simply grunted at the boy and walked towards his own chambers.

When Gine finally joined him, he was already naked and waiting for her. Her eyes twinkled with excitement, and he lifted her lithe frame so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. Their tails intertwined with each other as they reacquainted themselves with each other’s bodies and scent.

“We are going to talk about this later, Gine, but not right now…” he said as he walked them towards their bedding. She nodded. “Tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Dad becomes a contest of wills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time: A few weeks after his removal from the capsule. Since we see him and Vegeta at perhaps age 7 in DBS:Broly, I’m going off the assumption that they develop quickly. That being said, he’s still a toddler; therefore, no complete sentences.
> 
> Some Saiyan parenting inspired by Embarassedbutkinky’s awesome work- [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475740/chapters/41156489)

The sun was shining through the window when Gine awoke.  _ It’s late; I must have overslept. _ She rubbed her eyes and stretched, enjoying the exquisite feel of the muscles flexing from her head to her tail. But when she looked to the side of her bedding, she noticed that she was alone and the dwelling was uncharacteristically silent.

Something was surely amiss. Raditz was typically quite vocal during the day, and Bardock was not the type to tip-toe around. She hastily threw on her garments and headed toward her cub’s room, hoping against hope that she would walk in and find the boy amusing himself quietly. But, the space was empty, and the bedding was disturbed as if he had just slept there.

She quickly checked the remaining rooms, her panic threatening to rise when each one failed to produce either her son or husband.  _ Where are they? Would Bardock have taken him out to train? _

It had been several weeks since her mate had returned home, and while he had not stopped her from forging her own path in regards to their youngster, he had remained somewhat aloof. Although she was disappointed, Gine understood. It was not traditional for a Saiyan male to be overly concerned and involved with his offspring, at least not those in the lower-class, but he was doing his best.

She, however, was quite willing to shower the boy with affection. Raditz also seemed to thrive under this change and quickly grew in size and strength. Now that he wasn’t spending most of the day crying, she noticed little personality traits beginning to emerge. He hated bath time- washing his hair was an exercise in patience. But, he would curl up in her lap and nuzzle her chest as she dried him off. He absolutely loved baked goods but vehemently despised vegetables. His tail would twirl in big circular motions if he were happy, but it would curl around himself if he were sad. If he were angry, he’d sit with his arms crossed, brow furrowed, and growl as deeply as he could.

The boy was also very determined and crafty. Once, she had walked into the kitchen to find that Raditz had constructed a makeshift ladder of pillows and stools to reach a plate of food she had explicitly placed out of his reach. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked him calmly. To her consternation and astonishment, the boy had met her gaze, looked at the plate, and answered, “Getting for you!”

In the weeks since Bardock’s return, she had also observed the boy on the floor with his father. Bardock would form the boy’s hands into fists and stoically order him to punch his palms. Every time the cub would attempt a swing; however, his father would slap the boy’s hand away. “Too slow, Boy.”

Raditz had, at first, cried loudly in frustration. As the game continued, the boys’ look began to belie his true purpose as he continued to cry when his attempts were foiled. She could tell he was trying to wear down his father’s resolve so that the bigger male would let him win. However, upon seeing the continued nonplussed and bored look on his father’s face, he had begrudgingly stopped his overly dramatic attempts at sympathy. That particular tactic had not been used again, and the youngster had since redoubled his punching efforts whenever the two engaged in lessons.

Lost in thought, Gine ultimately found herself walking towards the kitchen. She started to enter the doorway, but suddenly stopped short at the sight she saw. Smiling to herself, she leaned against the entrance so that she could observe, without disturbing, the scene unfolding in front of her.

The two males were sitting at the table, eating breakfast. Her mate was devouring a ripe purple melon, the juices dripping down his chin. Her cub was messily eating his own fruit with equal gusto; however, he steadfastly never took his eyes from his father. It was as if the boy was intent on absorbing and mimicking the other male’s every move. Bardock, likewise, kept his eyes on his son as if he were scrutinizing and evaluating every action the boy took. She covered her mouth to restrain the giggle that threatened to bubble to the surface.

Bardock, still chewing loudly, quickly caught her gaze with his own and shook his head. The meaning was clear:  _ Do not come in right now _ . She nodded in assent and continued to watch the two males interact.

Her mate tossed the remains of the melon rind on the table and reached for another piece. Raditz, although not finished with his first fruit, quickly followed suit. But, she noticed, he had extended his own hands towards the same fruit that his father was intent on grabbing. Their hands met, and the older male let out a low warning growl that halted the younger one. The boy’s tail fluffed up in fear, and the hair on his head seemed to flatten in submission. But then, to her surprise, he narrowed his eyes and responded with his own diminutive growl.

If Bardock was surprised, his expression gave nothing away. He maintained eye contact and started to pull the melon from the basket. Raditz stubbornly held on to the fruit and attempted to pull it out of his father’s hand.

The two continued to lock eyes, neither willing to concede in this pseudo war of wills. Finally, Bardock grunted his approval and pulled the fruit out of the boy’s grasp. He broke open the melon, took one half for himself, and held out the other half for the boy to take as his prize. “Good boy. Remember, even when you’re scared, you  _ never _ back down. The moment you do, you have already lost.”

The boy stared at his father solemnly and repeated, “Never back down.” before letting his gaze wander to the fruit. He quickly snatched the melon half out of his father’s hand, as if he were worried the fruit could be taken away if he didn’t hurry. The boy’s head was barely visible as he plunged his face inside the melon and started to slurp up the juices noisily. Bardock rolled his eyes in amusement before he turned his attention to his half, and continued eating. He looked up at Gine and indicated with his head for her to come in and join them.

“Good morning Radi!” She greeted. The boy quickly stopped his feasting and smiled broadly at her arrival. “Mama!” He exclaimed before returning his attention to his meal. She kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair before making her way to greet her mate. “And good morning to you too. Why didn’t you wake me up if you were hungry?”

Gine leaned down to place a quick kiss on her mate’s lips, but, as their lips met, a devilish grin crossed his face, and he pulled her down into his lap. He briefly inhaled her scent before he kissed her soundly, the juices from his breakfast sweetening the taste of his mouth. She laughed at his audacity but soon hummed her approval.

Her husband pulled way, a satisfied and satiated look on his face. “The boy was already awake, and you looked like you needed the extra rest.” He said dismissively. Gine smiled in appreciation and started to guide him to her for another kiss.

As Bardock started to close the gap between them, to repeat his prior action, he stopped. Gine followed his line of sight, confused, and saw that Raditz was watching them intensely. He had not stopped his eating, his hand continued to dig into the melon and shove the fruit into his mouth, but his head was tilted inquisitively as if he was trying to figure out what was happening in front of him.

“Perhaps we should wait until he has his N-A-P?” She whispered and tried to discreetly remove herself from his grasp.

“No nap...train!” Replied the small voice from across the table. Raditz had temporarily abandoned his food and glared at his parents with his arms crossed and brow furrowed. Bardock chuckled and rose. “You heard the boy.” He said and walked over to the youngster. Gine laughed as the cub petulantly growled at his father and resumed his possessive hold on his breakfast.

His aggressive display was interrupted when his father abruptly picked the boy up by his leg and held him upside down. Surprised, Raditz quickly wrapped his tail around the arm that was holding him. When he was sure he was not going to be dropped, the youngster attempted an inelegant swipe at his father. Bardock easily dodged, but smiled nonetheless, and Gine saw pride briefly flash across his face.

“We’ll be back later, Gine.”

Her mate smoothly removed the fruit that was still clutched in the cub’s grasp and tossed the boy over his shoulder, securing him with his heavy forearm. Realizing further resistance would be futile, the boy just lay there with a disgruntled look on his face as he exited the room with his father.


	3. Independence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 4 to 5
> 
> This is a long one, complete with actual plot!

The butcher shop was packed. Each time a customer left, two more seem to materialize and take their place. Meat delivery day was always busy, and every family wanted to make sure they received the best, or any, cuts of meat to bring home. 

Gine felt like she had been rushing all morning long, and every Saiyan she had been in contact with was short-tempered and impatient—well, more than usual. Each customer pushed and shoved their way to the counter, and it was all she could do to keep everyone in line.

As she called the next customer up to get their order, she heard an annoyed voice come from behind her.

“Mom, I’m so bored. Can I go outside? There’s nothing to do inside, and Pops said I can’t train without him or you.” 

Gine sighed but kept prepping for the next order. “I know Radi, but you aren’t allowed in here, and we’re not going out today. It’s too crazy out there, and you would just...be in the way here.” She replied, casting a sympathetic look over her shoulder, before returning her attention back to the front of the counter. “How much would you like, Captain?” She asked the uniformed female in front of her, broadly gesturing to the array of meat displayed in the shop. 

The warrior gave her request, and Gine turned to fulfill the order but not before forcefully smacking the small hand that was slowly inching its way to snatch a piece of unattended meat on the chopping block.

“Hands off, Raditz!” She snapped. A yelp, followed by an indignant growl answered her, and she saw the boy’s tail twitch angrily as he rubbed his sore hand. “That is not for you, and you’re not as subtle as you think you are. Now, go back inside, and I’ll be in soon to get lunch ready.”

“Fine.” He grumbled and walked back towards the living quarters of their dwelling.

“Sorry about that.” She said and smiled apologetically to the warrior. 

“No need to apologize. That boy will need that type of initiative at the arena...assuming he survives long enough to make it there.” The fighter replied, coldly, and walked away with her purchase.

Despite the irritation she felt at the other warrior’s callous words, Gine knew she spoke the truth. The arena was the proving ground for Saiyan offspring. The children would be pitted against each other in a tournament. Those who emerged victorious would be granted prestige and a preferred assignment in the army; however, it was a brutal business. Many would exit the ring with nothing more than an on-world appointment, destined to be forgotten among those who toiled diligently under the rule of King Vegeta. Others would emerge with broken bones or burns...some would even lose their lives. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she recalled her time in the arena—the blood, the tears...the pleas for mercy. 

She shook her head in an effort to displace the memories and returned to her work. She, herself, had barely managed to achieve a military post, and it had been her good fortune to be assigned to Bardock’s team. Any other commander would have let her die in the trenches...but not him. He had weighed her value and not found her wanting. 

Soon all the customers were served, and her supply of meat was gone. Closing quickly, she cleaned up and headed inside. “Radi!” she called as she began to remove her butcher’s gloves “Come on, let’s get lunch!” 

When she received no reply, Gine called out again. “Raditz! Lunch!” But no thunderous patter of little feet running to the kitchen was heard. She listened closely but, still, there was nothing. She sighed and threw her gloves on the counter.  _ That boy... _

She searched room after room, checking all of his favorite hiding spots but did not find the incorrigible youngster. It was only when she returned to the boy’s room that she noticed the flimsy window dressing was fluttering in the hot breeze. The window, which had been closed, had been inched open large enough for something, or someone, to exit. 

The mild annoyance she had felt was replaced with a cold panic.  _ No...he wouldn’t… _

She broke into a run and rushed outside, scanning the crowded square for a sign of her cub; however, the crush of bodies made it difficult to single out any particular Saiyan.  _ No, no, no, no! If they catch him... _

_ ——————————————— _

Raditz could not help but be pleased with the current state of events. He was finally walking around the marketplace by himself for the first time. No Mom to drag him to vendors he didn’t want to go to and then make him carry purchases he didn’t care about. 

_ She won’t suspect a thing. I’ll be back before she even notices I’m gone.  _ He had only intended to hop out of the house and wander just far enough from the butcher shop that he could easily dive back inside before being caught. But the call of freedom was enough to beckon him further from their dwelling and deeper into town.

Through the crowded aisles and thoroughfares, he ducked and dodged to avoid notice by most of the town’s denizens. It wasn’t as if he’d never been into town before. He passed the same stalls he had often walked by with his mother, except now the cloak of independence brought brighter colors to his eyes and tastier smells to his nose.

His stomach growled noisily, interrupting his reverie.  _ “ _ Oh yeah. It  _ is  _ lunchtime.”

He passed by a few food vendors, salivating at the luxurious smells that emanated from them. Raditz knew he didn’t have credits to trade with, though how he would ever get them he didn’t know. Adults always seemed to have them on hand.  _ Maybe that’s a perk of being a grown-up: you always have credits to buy things you want _ .

A particular table, which had skewers of various seasoned meats for sale, seemed to call to him. The vendor was a large and burly male, who did not speak to his customers—he simply handed them food from the grill, and only after the money was in hand. This would be tricky. He decided to sit across from the food vendor, so that he could observe the comings and goings of his target. He chose a partially full vegetable basket as cover, but had to fight the urge to retch when the smell hit his nose.  _ Ugh gross! It’s OK. Just breathe through your mouth...eyes on the prize. _

Time seemed to drag on, and his stomach complained louder and louder with each passing second.  _ OK. Pops always says to think before you rush in. Take your time. Everyone has a weakness...you just have to find it.  _ He eyed the big male across the way.  _ So, what’s your weakness big fella? _

Then he saw it—his window of opportunity. While big and intimidating, the male only seemed focused on the activity directly in front of the display. Beyond cooking more orders, there was a large gap of time in which the food on the grill was unobserved.  _ That’s it. That’s the weakness. _

Raditz waited and finally saw the perfect distraction, a female with three unruly cubs making their way towards the stand. He crossed the aisle and slinked his way around the counter as the female tried to control her brood and order at the same time. Neither of the adults were focused on him, and he figured that the male must have assumed he was a part of the group of children, or he just couldn’t tell them apart.

As the mother attempted to juggle her credits and a smaller cub that was pulling her hair, Raditz eased his way to the grill. He kept his eye on the vendor, took two kebabs _ ,  _ and turned to make a hasty retreat. The additional meat skewers were just begging to be taken. He eyed his target again.  _ He won’t notice one extra is missing. I’d better make it three.  _ He turned his full focus back to the grill and moved to grab one more stick.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, BOY!”

He paused and saw the vendor, and the mother, looking at him. He looked at the food in his hands and quickly darted out of the stall. The vendor chased after him, but Raditz rushed through the crowds—weaving and bobbing through the mass of legs and bodies until he finally saw his refuge: An alley off the beaten path, with plenty of refuse to cover his scent.

He dove behind some old boxes and waited. When no one seemed to follow him, he sat down on the ground, and took in the spoils of his hard work. Raditz licked his lips in anticipation, and his tail flicked happily as he observed his bounty. The meat was bloody and barely seared, but he grabbed the food from the wooden spears and quickly devoured the savory cubes. He groaned in pleasure at the feel of food in his belly, and slowly brought the third kebab up to his mouth.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” A voice said from the shadows.

Raditz froze and quickly wrapped his tail around himself. A trio of older cubs emerged from the back of the alley, each wearing a cocky and dangerous grin. “Look, boys. We’ve got ourselves an interloper.” said the largest one whose face reminded him of his father’s.

The three walked up, and Raditz involuntarily shrank back to try to make himself look less threatening. “Can’t be a warrior… he’s too small, and look at that hair,” the larger one continued, and Raditz tried to flatten out his unruly locks. “This must be a bird. What do you think you’re doing here, little bird?” 

“Nothing!” He exclaimed and looked up.  _ Crap! I’m all alone...outnumbered...and no one knows where I am _ . He quickly rose to his feet, the kebab forgotten. “I got lost, and wanted to rest,” he started to say before the other two blocked his path. “But I’m all rested now so...” 

“Resting? Listen to the chirps this little bird has. No...that’s not what I think.” The older youth bent down and picked up the discarded kebab that lay on the ground. “You see, we saw old man Shallot chasing you, so you’re either a very dumb bird or a thief.”

The two cronies cackled in delight and grabbed him by the back of his clothes to further prevent his escape. Raditz struggled against the restraining hold. The largest one circled him, scrutinizing his catch. 

“You know what they do with thieves, don’t you? You’ll be lucky to make it to the youth sectors, assuming they don’t just throw you into the arena now...or blast you to an uninhabited world.” 

Raditz had heard his parents mention the youth sectors. He’d assumed that was where young cubs went to train, but he’d never heard of the arena before.

“What’s the arena?”

The trio of boys looked at each other and laughed, disbelief written all over their faces. “You’ve never heard of the arena?” Raditz shook his head. “Let’s give him a taste.”

A fist connected with the side of Raditz’s face. His head snapped back, and blood began to drip from a cut above his eye. Another punch landed on the other side of his head, followed by a knee in the gut. The force knocked the air out of his lungs so that he could only gasp for breath. The other boys kept their hold until the leader said, “Let the little bird go. It’s your turn.” Each of the boys took turns pummeling his body, the punches and kicks numbing his body until the next one hit. He saw the older boy grin in satisfaction as he began to eat the meat. “Come on, birdie, where’s your chirping now?” 

Raditz collapsed on the ground, the pain wracking through him. He wanted to cry, but he could barely do more than wheeze. He’d sparred before, but his father would always block his blows rather than attack with his own. A tangy, copper taste began to fill his mouth, and he had to spit to avoid choking on it. 

“Turpin,” he said with authority before gazing down at Raditz’s prone body, “go get a guard. Tell them...we found ourselves a dumb thief.” The older boy laughed again and turned toward the mouth of the alley, but placed a vicious kick in Raditz’s ribs before walking a few paces ahead.

“You got it, Turles.”

_ Remember, even when you’re scared, you never back down. The moment you do, you have already lost.  _ His father’s words echoed at the back of his brain, as he heard the boys congratulate themselves. He showed fear, and he’d lost. His father was right. He didn’t want to get up, but he knew he had to.

Shakily, he rose from the ground. He saw the splashes of red that stained the dirt in front of him, but it was the smell of his blood that caused some offensive instinct to take hold of him. He felt like fire was pulsing and growing inside, and his rage and humiliation seemed to feed it. He looked at his hands, and two burning balls of energy were gathered there. He barely felt the pain anymore and, upon seeing the glow filling the alley, the two older boys looked back at him. Raditz spit more blood on the ground. “You weren’t watching the birdie…”

He threw the burning energy towards the boys, knocking them on their backs. The boys groaned in pain, and the smoke rose from their clothes. Taking advantage of their incapacitation, Raditz ran out of the alley just as the one called Turpin arrived with a uniformed guard.

He quickly rushed throughout the market, trying to get his bearings. Everything looked similar and different all at the same time, but he kept running. He looked back over his shoulder to see if he was being followed but ran headfirst into a body. Hands grabbed his shoulders, and he lashed out instinctively to try to free himself.

“Radi!”

He stopped swinging and looked up. “Mama!” He exclaimed and hugged her torso tightly. His body collapsed, whether in relief or exhaustion, he wasn’t sure, and he was on his knees in front of her. He felt her lay a hand on his head before quickly taking his hand and leading him through the market. 

Soon, everything started to look familiar again, and he saw them get closer to their dwelling.

———————————————

After she had discovered Raditz was missing, Gine had decided, against her better judgement, to wait to see if he came back on his own. It would draw too much attention to her family if she was seen walking around the market asking where her cub was, and she couldn’t alert the guards to his disappearance since they would most likely try to confiscate him. 

As time slipped by, she found she could no longer sit around. She left and began her own search. She had not made it far when she saw a small, blood-covered boy with spiky hair rush through the crowd. Immediately, she knew that the boy was hers, and she quickly intercepted him.

He was a mess, and from the look of him, he had gotten into a fight. As he embraced her, she inhaled his scent, to assure herself that he was in front of her; but, in addition to the blood, she detected a burnt smell that she had only encountered while in the army. The realization of what this meant hit her squarely in the chest, but she pushed it away.  _ There’s time for that later. I’m just glad he’s back. _

She did not speak as she guided him home. She saw him occasionally look up at her as if he were expecting her to speak, or perhaps he was trying to summon the courage to speak to her; however, he also remained silent.

When they walked inside, Gine took a cloth from the washing station and dabbed the wounds on Raditz’s face. “Does anything feel broken?”

“No.”

She brought the cloth to the boy’s hands and noticed a faint redness as if he’d grabbed a hot cooking pot without protection. “Do these hurt?” she queried, but he shook his head.

She rinsed the blood off the cloth and continued to clean his wounds. “Are you hungry?”

“No,” came the tired reply.

“You need to eat something anyway.” She sat him at the table and quickly set a large helping of meat in front of him. The boy, despite his previous protestations, inhaled the food and eagerly asked for seconds. Gine nodded and provided the hungry cub with additional food. The more she looked at him, the more conflicted she began to feel. Was this a sign that she’d made a mistake? 

Once his plate was empty, Raditz continued to sit at the table. He didn’t look at her. 

“You can leave the table. Go take a bath. Once you’re done, go to your room. Don’t even think about leaving.”

He nodded and left to follow her instructions.

Once he was out of sight, and she could hear the sounds of water running, Gine sank to the floor, leaning against the wall for support. Today had been a near miss, and she didn’t even know the extent of the trouble he had gotten himself into. 

She gathered her knees to her chest, and did not try to stop the tears that streamed down her cheeks.  _ This is my fault. I should have kept a better eye on him. He got hurt and...he discharged energy. Bardock never mentioned that after their sparring sessions. Maybe I’m not ready for this, maybe I should send him to the youth sectors. They’d know how to deal with him better than I could… _

Just the thought of sending him away tore into her as if someone had punched a hole in her chest and squeezed her heart in their fist. She covered her mouth, but a large sob escaped before she could stop it, and she closed her eyes tighter to try to stem the flow of tears.

“Mama?”

———————————————

He had expected a lecture when he got home, but his mother had only asked him a few questions. As he sat eating his meal, and the silence retook control, he began to miss the small touches she would always give him: a pat on the head, or a kiss on the cheek.

When he’d finished, he waited because surely the scolding was going to come. But, she only gave him after-dinner instructions, her voice cool and detached.

He left to obey, confused by her behavior. As he gently washed, he took stock of his injuries. His body was covered in bruises, and it hurt to breathe. He touched the side of his face, flinching when his hand came close to his eye. Raditz then looked at his hands.  _ What was that...and how can I do it again? Wait till I tell Pops...Next time I see those guys, especially Turles, I’ll be ready. _

He dried off and dressed. As he was heading to his room, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He knew he was supposed to head to his room, but he felt like he should investigate.

When he entered the room, Raditz saw his mother on the floor. She somehow looked smaller than normal, her tail hanging loosely on the floor, and he could smell her tears in the air.  _ She looks so sad. I’ve never seen her cry before. Is this...because of me?  _

He cautiously walked up to her. “Mama?” He asked, and she jumped slightly before quickly trying to wipe away the evidence of her tears.

“I told you to go to your room.”

He balked but continued to make his way next to her. “I know, but I wanted to say something to you… I’m sorry.” He grabbed the same cloth she’d used to clean him up and brought it to her face to wipe the tears away. He then took her arms, which were still holding her legs, and separated them. After receiving no resistance, he gently put her arms around him before wrapping his arms around her. “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

He felt her breathe deeply, and her arms tightened around him. She adjusted her legs and gathered him to sit on her lap. Her tail intertwined with his, and he instantly felt more at ease. “I know you didn’t, but when you do things like this, you can unintentionally hurt people and hurt yourself.” 

He nodded, ashamed.

“Now, you need to tell me everything that happened today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mahoganydoodles for the beta work, and the incomparable Areoian for the outstanding moral support.


	4. Hesitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purging planets becomes personal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lady_Red for the story advice and as always thanks to the vegebulocracy for their continued support.

It was nearly dawn on the non-descript little planetoid, but the stars still shone brightly in the sky. A lone figure stood, his silhouette highlighted by the occasional flashes of light that punctuated the horizon. Around him, like a panicked chorus of fear, screams tore through the air and bounced off the ruins of the once-bustling city. 

_ What a waste of time.  _ He thought as he kicked a stray rock from the path There had been no challenge in this assignment. No powerful warriors to combat the incoming invasion, and no sufficient ground force to halt the advance. This planet, just like many before it, would be purged for the glory of Lord Frieza. Yet, he felt no satisfaction. 

The sound of skittering caught his attention. The figure turned his head and brought his hand up to his scouter. He surveyed his surroundings through the green lense, numbers, and data flickering in front of his eye before settling on a red outline. 

He headed towards a pile of rubble that had once been a series of small dwellings, cautiously sniffing the air. The red outline barely moved, and the power level barely registered on the scouter.  _ Probably just some animal.  _ The planetoid was now eerily silent, the barrage of attacks had ceased, and the screams had stopped. He moved to investigate further, but was interrupted by the hiss and crackle of the communicator on his scouter.

“Bardock!” Came a gruff voice from the earpiece. He raised his hand to open the channel.

“Copy.”

“We’re done here. No intelligent life forms detected. I’d call this cakewalk done. Just waiting on your sorry ass.”

“Acknowledged. ETA, five minutes.” He heard the raucous laughter of the other members of his team over the ridge.  _ One planet down...  _

As he turned to leave, a small cry broke the silence. His head snapped back to attention, and he made his way towards the mass that still showed up on his scouter.

He quietly stalked towards the red outline and waited. After a few minutes, he heard quiet shushing in an alien language. He rounded the corner, and energy gathered in his palms as he prepared to attack.

A bipedal female, one of the natives, was huddled in the corner with a blanket draped over her body. Her eyes widened in fear as he entered, and he could see her heart rate skyrocket on his scouter. Bardock strode forward but paused when the blanket began to move, and a small youngling popped their head out from beneath the covering. The young one looked at him and smiled, seemingly unaware of the immediate danger. 

As he locked eyes with the mother, and for the first time in his life, Bardock hesitated to act. The gathered energy began to die in his hand, and the room dimmed. Slowly, he lowered his arm to his side.

The young mother raised her hands in a motion of surrender. She slowly rose and carefully set the youngling down behind her. He watched her wrap the blanket around the child, and then she dropped to her knees in front of him. Her hands began to pull at his clothes, an action that caused him to take a few steps back as she began to gesticulate wildly, and her eyes filled with tears. His scouter translated her language into his earpiece - her words were an appeal for mercy.

“Please, I’ll give you anything if you leave. You can take everything we have...just please let us go. There’s no reason to kill us, we’ve done nothing to you and there is no one left!” Her words combined with her sobs. Although he could find no commonality in her species with his own, he could not help but see his beloved Gine in her face and his Raditz in the blanket across the room.

Mercy - The word itself brought nothing but negative connotations to his mind. But, he was almost tempted to give it to her. No one would know. His troops were about to leave and maybe she could salvage a ship to get off this steaming heap of a world.

** _ The day had been mild, and a cool breeze was blowing across the open plain. Furlough was a rarity; therefore, when it was offered, Bardock made sure he took advantage.  _ **

** _ When he arrived home, Gine had rushed to embrace him, relief and joy clearly evident in her eyes. He returned her embrace with equal fervor, aware of the strange looks they were getting from the other denizens of the town, but too happy to care. _ **

** _ “How long will you be home this time?”  _ **

** _ “Only a few days. We got word of a planetoid that may yield some results, but the scouts are going ahead to see if it’s worth the effort. Regardless, Frieza will probably want us to go anyway. No clump of dirt is too good for the PTO.” _ **

** _ She’d nodded and smiled, but he could see some lingering sadness in her eyes as she walked with him inside. “You know I’d take you with me if I could.” He said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms and tail around her waist. He dipped his head to nibble on her neck and felt her briefly shudder with pleasure. _ **

** _ She chuckled and turned to smack his chest with the back of her hand. “You don’t have to lie to me to make me feel better. Besides, if I was with you...who would take care of Raditz?” _ **

** _ As if summoned by his name’s mere mention, his son came barreling around the corner and made a beeline towards him. “PAPA! You’re back! What kind of planets did you see? Were there any warriors? How many did you face? What is space like?” _ **

** _ Questions fired at him in rapid succession, and Bardock felt overwhelmed at the continued barrage. _ **

** _ “Quiet, Boy!” The words came out, tinged with a growl that brokered no argument from the inquisitive youngster. Raditz quickly ceased his inquiry, but Bardock could tell by the way the youngster vibrated with excitement that this was merely a parley and not an end to the discussion. _ **

** _ “Well, as luck would have it, I just finished up at the shop. We have the whole rest of the day, and I thought it would be...nice if we took some food, and went outside the city.” His mate looked at the two of them, hopefully. _ **

** _ “That sounds dumb.” _ **

** _ Gine sighed and looked as if she were going to attempt to reason with the youngster, but Bardock cuffed the boy on the back of the head. “Ow! What was that for?” _ **

** _ “We’re going. Help your mother get ready.” He ordered and walked towards the cleansing room to change. _ **

** _ Hours later, they were settled on a blanket on the outskirts of town. The remains of their mid-day meal lay in a pile. Gine sat next to him, talking about this and that while Raditz would occasionally attempt to snag a bone and extract any remaining meat from it.  _ **

** _ He saw the mischief evident on the boy’s face, and he rose from the blanket and turned to his son. “Raditz! Come here and show me what you’ve learned.”  _ **

** _ The youngster quickly rose and followed, eager to face off with him. Bardock chuckled at his enthusiasm, but when the boy rushed forward without warning, Bardock easily stepped out of the way and tripped the advancing cub. Raditz fell headfirst into the dirt, sputtering with complaints, but quickly got up. _ **

** _ “That was pathetic! You rushed an opponent that was bigger and stronger than you. What did you hope to accomplish? Think before you rush in. Try again.” _ **

** _ Raditz nodded and re-established a fighting stance. Bardock circled the boy and tested his defense for any weakness; however, every time he probed the boy’s perimeter, Raditz would counter and deflect. Bardock grunted in approval and motioned for the boy to attempt an offensive attack. _ **

** _ The youngster hesitated for a moment to consider the offer but shook his head. Bardock smiled at that, pleased the boy could discern bait when he saw it. He moved to penetrate his son’s defense, but the boy managed to clip him on the jaw, which stopped his forward advance. _ **

** _ “Good boy. I’ll make you a deal; every time you manage a hit on me... I’ll answer one of your fool questions.” _ **

** _ Raditz practically preened at the compliment, and his tail unwrapped itself from around his waist and began to undulate happily. “Really? You promise?” Bardock tilted his head in consideration before he reached around the excited youngster and grabbed the boy’s unprotected tail. _ **

** _ Raditz froze, both in pain and involuntary paralysis. “Well, seeing as you left yourself open to such an easy attack, I don’t think I’ll have anything to worry about.” _ **

** _ He released the boy’s tail, and the youngster sank to his knees in relief. He nodded in assent and then quickly wrapped his tail around his middle.  _ **

** _ “Don’t give an enemy anything they can use against you, Raditz.” Bardock offered his arm to the boy, and Raditz grabbed onto his wrist to haul himself up.  _ **

** _ “Let’s go, Boy. I don’t have all day.” He gestured with opened arms, inviting an attack. _ **

** _ He watched as the boy composed himself, noting the determined look in his eyes. “You got it, Pops.” _ **

** _ They continued to spar long into the afternoon, and a few of the boy’s questions were answered. They both returned to the blanket, sweaty but satisfied, and saw that Gine had fallen asleep during their divertive play.  _ **

** _ Bardock lay on his back next to his mate and gathered her in his arms. She woke, but sighed happily, and motioned for the boy to join them. As Raditz settled between the two of them, he eyed his mate in annoyance and confusion. This had not been his intention, but her smile, sweet and loving, broke through his wall of stoicism and he accepted his defeat.  _ **

** _ Eventually, Raditz fell asleep, and Gine started to gather him to her, but Bardock held out his hands and positioned the boy on his chest. As the boy lay on his stomach, his whole body seemed to relax, and he seemed to inhale and exhale in time with his father’s breaths. Uncomfortable, but contented, Bardock brought Gine closer to his side. She kissed him thoroughly, and he responded in kind. They slowly parted and enjoyed each other’s company while the peaceful sounds of nature surrounded and lulled them to sleep _ ** .

He looked again at the faces before him. No. Sparing them would not be a mercy. If he did not kill them, it would be someone else. Better to die now than to waste away in agony from starvation or be tortured by the PTO when they came to survey their new planet.

He raised his hand again, the energy gathering with a bright new intensity. The mother went to shield her youngling. She grabbed the child, and spoke soothing words to it. “Don’t look. It will be alright. Just hold on to me.” 

The little one looked under his mother’s arms and looked at him with confusion. Bardock calmly stared at the two creatures and discharged his attack.

A sharp scream, and then there was nothing but the smell of burnt flesh and ozone. He took a moment to survey the dwelling and found a half-eaten ration on the ground. His stomach grumbled, and he remembered that he hadn’t eaten since they made planetfall. He picked up the compacted food item, and proceeded to casually and unhurriedly eat it as he made his way back to his team. 

The sun was rising, and the sky was peppered with red and yellow hues when he finally arrived at the rendezvous point.

“What took you so long, Bardock? You know you’ll see that wife of yours soon enough.” The other officers chuckled at the implied action that delayed Bardock from his team. He ignored them and turned on the communicator on his scouter. 

“Planet 473 purged and ready for sale.” He logged and then turned towards his team. “You’ve got five minutes to get your asses on the ship and be ready for departure.”

Within minutes, they were airborne. Bardock made his way to his cabin, fully prepared to rest. This mission still weighed on his mind, and he wasn’t entirely sure why. He had killed females and younglings before and had not thought twice about it. Why did he hesitate this time? 

A message beeped on his scouter. Grunting in frustration, he quickly opened it. Gine’s face popped up on his screen, and he knew immediately that something was wrong. She never attempted to contact him when he was away. Her image hesitated before speaking and the tone of her voice all but confirmed his suspicion when she said “Bardock, we’ve got to talk about Raditz.”


	5. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The consequences of Raditz’s Grand Day Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, the plot as resurfaced!

_ When can we go?  _

That thought had remained constant ever since they’d arrived at the Hall of Elders. 

He surveyed his surroundings for what seemed like the umpteenth time and found nothing new to divert his attention: the same four boring windows, and the same two boring doors. Raditz let out a loud, and long, groan; though, he was slightly pleased by the way it echoed in the large building. The sentinels, standing on either side of the large doors that his mother had vanished behind, did not find it as amusing as he did and shifted their stern gaze in his direction. Sufficiently chastened, he gave them a small wave, crossed his arms, and hunched down further into his seat. 

Adults would sometimes pass him without a sideways glance, and those that did somehow made him feel like he was being judged. 

_ There’s nothing to do. I don’t even know why Mom dragged me here in the first place. I could be doing nothing at home. _

The truth was, she had not said why they needed to go to the Hall. When they passed the building during trips to the market, he imagined that it was filled with past warriors talking about glorious battles and conquests. But, apparently, it was just a boring building filled with adults doing nothing, and you had to be quiet while inside. 

That morning, despite her efforts to appear calm, he had sensed an underlying anxiety. He didn’t like it, and something inside of him bristled at the tension. Once breakfast was finished, they had dressed in their best clothing and headed towards the towering building in the center of town. He pulled at the tight fit of his nice clothes, belatedly remembering how itchy they felt.  _ She must have known it would be boring and didn’t want to tell me.  _

He shifted impatiently in his seat. Even the bench he was forced to sit on seemed like an extension of the building itself: uncomfortable and rigid. Raditz sighed and turned himself upside down on the bench, letting his tail anchor him. While it did provide a nice change in perspective, the novelty soon wore thin, and he quickly righted himself.

_ One...two….three….four boring windows and two boring doors.  _

“That’s it! I’m leaving!” He said to no one in particular. No one turned to regard him, and everyone kept on with their business. His stomach grumbled, loudly, indicating that they had been there for most of the morning. Resolved, he got up from the bench and started to make his way towards the entrance.

But then, he remembered the sight of his mother on the kitchen floor. That “feeling” he still couldn’t identify stopped him in his tracks, and the guilt from that day came back with full force. He slowly turned around. His steps echoed across the hall as he made his way back to the bench, and sat down.

_ I can’t leave, but I can’t sit here any longer… _

Raditz rose from the bench again and placed his body in a solid fighting stance. He slowed his breathing and proceeded to move his body into a series of forms. As he closed his eyes, he lost himself in the movements and allowed his muscles to take control. 

Since his day out, his mother had given him fighting forms to preoccupy himself with. When she had shown him the forms, he hadn’t even tried to hide his smile at having escaped a harsher punishment than he was expecting. Little did he know how wrong he was. 

Completing the forms, on their own, was not complicated. Completing the forms as they connected to each other one after another was more difficult, but not impossible. Completing the forms, and being overseen by the exacting presence of his mother, was torture to the highest degree. Minute after minute, hour after hour, he was expected to repeat these forms. Every day his muscles felt as if they were on fire. His already aching body could barely move in the mornings, and he often limped to the table during mealtimes.

He had known his mother had served in the army; however, now he believed that she was a warrior in her own right. She demanded perfection, and until it was achieved, he had to practice the forms over and over again.

** _ Blast!” He fell to the ground, his balance lost during a particularly difficult pose. He heard footsteps from behind and looked up to see his mother gazing at him with a stern expression on her face. She forced him up to his feet. _ **

** _ “Use your inner strength to hold this form.” Her voice was firm and authoritative. She placed her hand, so it splayed across his stomach. “Tighten your muscles in here. Don’t just rely on your balance and arms.” He attempted the form again, using her guidance. Once it was completed, he stopped and smiled at her. “I did it, Mama!” _ **

** _ She nodded. “Yes. Now start over from the top of the series.” _ **

** _ “When can I stop doing these?” Sweat ran down his face and back in rivulets. He could feel his muscles trembling for the effort, and he attempted to breathe deeper to calm the shaking. _ **

** _ “When you can do them correctly.” Came the cool reply from his mother. _ **

Now, he felt strangely calm - the “feeling” no longer clawed at him. The hunger he felt no longer mattered, and his previous irritation melted away as he finished the final set. When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother, and a female guard he vaguely recognized, watching him.

His mother had her hand to her mouth, but the crinkling around her eyes gave away the smile she was trying to hide. The guard, a Captain by the rank on her uniform, gazed at him appraisingly. He recognized the look in her eyes, as his father often regarded him with the same; however, where there was always a hidden warmth to his father’s unspoken assessments, her stare was cold and calculated. Again, he felt self-conscious; however, he did not shrink from her scrutiny and returned her look with as much fervor as he could muster.  _ Never back down.  _

“Raditz,” he heard his mother say, interrupting his stand-off, “Time to go home.” Despite her smile, her voice was tired. 

“Are you okay, Mom?” He walked over to her side and looked up at her. He knew the answer already; it was apparent she was not okay. She looked exhausted and worn. He squeezed her hand in concern and then glared at the Captain.  _ If she did anything to my Mama…  _

That “feeling” was suddenly back, pulsing and protective. A growl began to build up in his chest, and he started to take a step towards the Captain, but a quick squeeze on his hand distracted him.

“I’m fine. Let’s go home and get some lunch.” At the mention of lunch, his stomach decided to loudly announce its emptiness, and he let his mother lead him out of the Hall.

As they walked home, the Captain, to his surprise and annoyance, accompanied them. The trip back was awkward, and no effort was made for small talk between the adults. He looked back at the Captain and saw her staring at him once again. He returned her gaze with another glare, and this time his mother could not stop the low growl that escaped his throat. His “feeling” did not like her.

Once they arrived, his mother ushered him inside. “Go get cleaned up for lunch, Radi.” He paused. She had not called him that since his day out. He grinned at her; however, a part of him wanted to stay with her. This Captain made him uneasy, and he didn’t know why, but his “feeling” told him that he needed to be there with his mother. His father was not there, and this Captain felt like an interloper who threatened the sanctuary of their home. 

The Captain entered last and surveyed the interior in a perfunctory manner. Seemingly satisfied, she took a seat at the table and gestured for his mother to take a seat. His mother waved him away with a reassuring smile and sat on the stool across from the guard. As he looked over his shoulder to make sure that she was okay, he saw that her expression was carefully neutral. Neither spoke as the guard removed her white gloves with a practiced ease and set them on the table.

As he rounded the corner to obey his mother’s instructions, the hushed tones from the kitchen stopped him in his tracks. Torn between his mother’s orders and his natural curiosity and instinct, he moved to the other side of the doorway. The voices were more apparent now, and he pressed his back against the wall to avoid detection.

“You do realize that the penalty could have been much harsher?” The Captain’s voice stated matter-of-factly. 

“Yes, and we are grateful for the measured and benevolent decision of the Elder.” His mother’s voice replied pensively.

He peeked around the corner. Both adults remained still as if waiting for one to make the next move. 

Finally, the Captain rose and gathered her gloves. His mother followed suit but headed towards the cutting board to start preparing the meat for lunch. The room was silent except for the thunks of the cleaver. 

“I should take him now, don’t you think. Surely you can see the wisdom in that, and it was the Elder’s first ruling.”

_ Take me?  _ Before he could further question the statement, he heard the cleaver hit the board forcefully. His mother had stopped her work and leveled the most formidable stare he’d ever seen towards the Captain.

“You can  _ try.  _ I promise you that I will not make it easy.” He saw her body tense, but she kept the cleaver in her hand. 

Suddenly, the air was thick with tension. His “feeling” raised its head again, and he found himself running back into the kitchen and placing his body between his mother’s and the Captain. He bared his teeth and could feel the burning energy starting to gather in his hands again.

The Captain regarded the two of them and then snorted in amusement. “Good. Then the boy will be expected in the arena in 5 cycles. If he proves himself there, then this little...indiscretion will be overlooked.”

_ The arena? That’s what that jerk Turles talked about.  _

_ “ _ I understand. Raditz will be there.”

The Captain nodded and left without saying an additional word.

His mother sighed and lay the cleaver down. She knelt to his level and ruffled his hair. He leaned into her touch, grateful for its reassuring presence, and his “feeling” drifted away.

“Oh, Radi, we have a lot of work to do. I’m going to need you to do everything I tell you. Can you do that?”


	6. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more day until everything changes...
> 
> Age: 5-6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended listening for the final 3rd: [I’m Lost - Alan Silvestri ](https://youtu.be/-OMbVGuDS_o)
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you feel so inclined, drop a comment as they are always appreciated.

Every day was a test on each other’s patience, both teacher and student. The wilderness, devoid of any hidden eyes and lurking shadows, provided the training ground. Through the rain or the scorching heat, they trained. Each sunset marked one less day to prepare, and each sunrise marked one day closer to the arena.

Gine watched Raditz as he continued to send barrage after barrage of energy blasts towards his target. His form was excellent, and his speed was impressive. She lobbed rocks in his direction, and he moved to dodge them. They had been practicing since dawn, and now the sun was midway through the sky. 

He stumbled, and a rock glanced off his shoulder. He regained his footing and sought cover. _ He’s tiring, but he’s being smart. _

Gine had tried to think of everything he could potentially face when he stepped into the arena and attempted to recreate all of them. She had not held back and told him not to as well.

Three cycles had passed, and they were nearing the end of the fourth. Today was their last day to prepare, and then she would send him off to his first battle. Logically, she knew she should be proud. This is what every Saiyan, male or female, was expected to do, and her boy was going into battle at an age when many would still be learning primary fighting forms. 

“Radi, that’s enough!” She called out.

“No! One more round!” His voice was determined, even though he was hunched over and panting. From where she stood, she could see the dust caked onto his clothes and face. Sweat ran down his face in rivers, leaving clean stripes. Despite his apparent exhaustion, she nodded, and they began again.

Raditz, himself, had also changed - the additional training forcing his body to compensate and grow. His body had slimmed, becoming more wiry and muscular. She could also see his mind becoming more mature: he used strength when needed and strategy when it wasn’t. 

Her little boy was growing up so fast. But, still, a sense of apprehension weighed on her. 

_ I hope he’s ready. He has to do well. He has to... _

———————————————

Despite his insistence that they continue training, she forced him to stop for a midday meal. “Your body only has so much energy, remember? If you don’t replenish it, you won’t have any when you need it most.”

He huffed in assent but sat down grumpily. He grabbed a heaping portion of food, and set about devouring it. They ate in relative silence; however, after several minutes, she noticed that he was no longer eating. He was staring, brow crinkled in thought, at the reduced pile of food as if he was trying to find some answers in it. 

“What is it Radi? Is something wrong?”

Raditz jumped, surprised to be addressed. He looked to the side, as if contemplating his next words, but then sighed and looked at her. “What did that Captain mean when she said she would take me?”

_ Damn. I’d hoped hadn’t heard that. There’s no reason to hide the truth of it, he should know. _

Gine steeled herself, met his gaze and replied truthfully.

“You’ve heard of the youth sectors. Well, those are for cubs and youngsters who are taken in the name of the King and raised by the local Elders or Matrons. Sometimes it happens if their caretakers, or parents, are killed in battle.” 

She paused and watched him for his reaction. His expression was carefully schooled and was one that she had seen many times on his father. “Other times,” she continued, “...a cub can be taken if it is determined that the caretakers are insufficient.”

The boy’s eyes widened slightly at that, and his brows knitted together. He looked down and slowly rotated his foot in small circles in the dust, but he still said nothing. She knew the weight of her words and gave him additional time to fully digest their meaning. 

“So, when we went to the Hall…?”

“Yes. They were going to…” She stopped halfway, the thought of what had almost occurred momentarily overwhelming her. She composed herself and continued. “But, the Captain brought it to the Elder’s attention that you had managed an energy attack. Apparently, a youngster named...Turles...received some nasty burns.”

Raditz narrowed his eyes and growled in anger when she brought up the older cub’s name, but she didn’t miss the smirk of satisfaction that accompanied it once she mentioned his injuries.

“Yeah, well, he deserved it.”

“Regardless of who deserves what, we were given a chance to make things right. It was either the arena, or you would have to leave us. I didn’t want either to happen, but I had to choose.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at her. “And you chose me?” He stated and asked at the same time. Her eyes softened, and a small smile grew on her face.

“Always.”

Raditz immediately turned and grasped her torso in a bone-crushing hug. She exhaled happily and returned his embrace. After a moment, she moved to pull away, but his grip remained firm. He held her there for a few moments more before finally moving apart. 

“What happens if I don’t win?”

Gine started to answer but shook her head and looked down at his anxious face. “Don’t worry about that now. If you worry about that, you won’t be focused on what you need to do. Right?”

He looked like he was going to protest as if he could sense that she was holding back, but she reached down and quickly mussed his hair - an action she knew he hated. He jerked away just as she expected, his inquiry forgotten, and scrunched his nose in irritation.

“Mom!”

———————————————

It was later that evening when they finally arrived back home. The streets were mostly empty, save for a few guards that kept watch at the corners. 

Raditz ran into the dwelling, eagerly turning on the lights in every room. She yelled after him, “Remember everything you have to do! We have an early start tomorrow!”

“I know! Clean my gear, clean me, go to sleep.” He yelled back, and she soon heard the sounds of him starting on his tasks. She smiled and began her preparations for the next day.

Once done, she headed down the hall towards her quarters. As she passed Raditz’s chamber, she saw him putting on his sleeping garments and reciting their plan for the arena over and over. “Find cover if it’s there, don’t rush in, keep your tail protected, keep your guard up, find the weakness…”

She opened the door to her chamber and sighed at the emptiness. She had hoped her message would have been able to reach Bardock in time for him to come home. Raditz had never asked when his father would come home before, but he would grow quiet if she brought Bardock up during training. _ What am I going to tell him? _

A green, flashing light caught her attention before she could think on it further. _ A message? A message! _

“Raditz, come in here!” She could not stop the joy and slight apprehension that she felt since only one person left messages on this channel.

Raditz ran into the room, confused. She pointed to the light, and his eyes lit up with happiness. He eagerly crawled onto the sleeping pod with her and waited for her to press the “play” button.

Gine dimmed the lights and turned on the message. The holographic screen lit up the room, and blue light illuminated them as Bardock’s face appeared. His expression was stern, as usual, but he also looked tired. She noted the dark circles under his eyes and smiled ruefully. _ That idiot, he stayed up to send this message. He’s exhausted. _

** “Gine. Our primary mission was successfully completed, and we are currently en route to our next target. No casualties and no injuries to report. The planetoid’s prior populations was completely eliminated, and I’m certain that the PTO will be...satisfied with our work. We should be arriving at our next destination in approximately two cycles.” **

He continued for several minutes, practically and unemotionally, describing his time as he would any mission debrief, but Raditz eagerly listened to every detail. She chuckled at his evident excitement and marveled at the similar, focused expressions both he and his father had.

The image of Bardock paused and took a deep breath. 

** “Based on the timetable provided for this mission, and our current rate of travel, it is highly unlikely I will be able to return to Vegetasei by the date you provided... I’m sorry. I know y_ou _understand.” **

She did understand - it was the whole reason she had not told Raditz that she had messaged Bardock in the first place. She had not wanted to raise his hopes. His image looked offscreen and reached forward as if he intended to end the message, but stopped. Bardock looked towards the screen again. 

** “Tell Raditz to let the others pick off the weak ones. He doesn’t need to waste his energy on them. There will be bigger opponents in there that will require his attention. He’s smart, and I expect him always to use that advantage. Tell him...that I want a full debrief when I get back.” **

Gine smiled, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she watched Raditz nod seriously at his father’s instructions. Although Bardock’s tone did not change, his stoic facade slightly crumbled, showing his true feelings on the matter. 

** “I will see you both when I return.” **

She froze the message leaving Bardock’s final image on screen; his face reverted to its usual expression. 

She lay down in the pod. Raditz faced her, and she nodded to his unspoken question. He lay down beside her and quickly situated himself, facing away from her. Within minutes, it seemed, his breathing became low and even. She lay there watching him and listening to the slow cadence of his breaths. 

_ He still curls his hands into fists when he sleeps… _

Gine’s tail wrapped around his middle and brought him closer to her. Her chest vibrated with a purr she had not used since he was newly extracted, and she felt his muscles further relax. Soon, a contented snore began to fill the room.

As she felt herself lull to sleep, Bardock’s image kept silent vigil over them. She recalled their conversation earlier that day and hugged him tighter.

_ “And you chose me?” _

_ “Always.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the incomparable Pouch, Lady_Red, Areoian, LadiSaiyan for their awesome support and cheerleading. One day, I may not need their confidence; however, until then, i’ll continue to be humbled by their faith in me.
> 
> Also- continued shout-out to everyone at vegebulocracy for putting up with my non-vegebul posting


	7. Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last vestiges of childhood are discarded as Raditz enters the arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ruthlesscupcake and Lady_Red for the excellent story suggestions.
> 
> Comments welcome!
> 
> Recommended music: [Come and Get Them - Tyler Bates](https://youtu.be/Yxfjq8xx3Pg)

_ Fear. _

He had never known what it smelt like before, but, as he let his eyes take in the remainder of the battlefield, he knew that it was all around him. It was an acrid and bitter odor, tinge with various pungent notes of blood and ozone. It had been in the tunnel as they waited to enter, and it lingered on the unconscious bodies that surrounded him now. 

There was nowhere left to hide, and nowhere left to run. There were only two of them left - himself and Turles. 

He eyed his opponent and noted the large, weeping gash on Turles' chest and the way he swayed on his feet. His own body was beaten and broken - the bone in his left leg had pierced through the skin, and his left arm twitched and spasmed as it hung by his side. 

"Don't worry... I'm sure no one will miss you when you're gone." Turles taunted, his breaths coming out in short pants as he attempted to control his pain.

The wind blew across the dusty surface of the arena, and the crowd continued its raucous encouragement. Raditz focused on nothing but the opponent in front of him, and a calm to wash over him as he locked eyes with Turles. This last attack would decide who would be lauded, and who would be scorned. 

Hot flashes of pain raced up his arm, and tears threatened to leak out the corners of his eyes, but he forced himself to raise his left hand to mirror his right one.

———————————————

Although they were deep within the walls of the area, they could still hear the cheers of the crowd and the beating of the drums. The sound seemed to ebb and flow, and the anxiety in the room followed its cadence.

He gazed around the room, taking stock of his competition. He recognized a few faces from town, but instead of looking like potential playmates he immediately began to dissect them as potential threats. The door opened, and everyone went quiet as another boy entered the room. As the other cubs returned to their conversations, Raditz immediately felt his hackles rise. He gripped the bench that he was sitting on, his knuckles turning white from the exertion, and glowered at the very familiar face.

The other occupants seemed to fade away as his focus honed in on the older boy, and the memory of the pain he had caused him stirred a now-familiar rage inside. Turles met his gaze and strode over to him, his posture big and intimidating. When he stopped in front of Raditz, he leaned into his space and growled.

_ Four cycles ago, that might have worked.  _ Raditz glared back at the darker youngster, straightened his shoulders, and hopped off the bench. When they had met before, Turles had a distinct height and weight advantage; but now, they stood eye to eye, daring each other to make the first move. The other cubs watched their exchange, waiting to see what would happen, and the adult guards did not move to interfere. 

"Seems like they'll let any weakling in here now." Turles said loudly. A few of the other cubs chuckled at the insult. Raditz suddenly felt all the eyes in the room scrutinizing him when they had previously ignored his presence before.

_ Never back down.  _ His father's words from so long ago reverberated in his mind like a mantra. Raditz leaned forward and let his gaze flit downward and back to his rival's face. His eyebrows dipped forward as his mouth drifted upwards into a smug smirk. "What does that say about you then?"

The room roared in laughter, and he saw the blood rush to Turles' face. As the mocking sound bounced off the chamber's walls, Turles leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Hope that was worth it...because you'll be leaving here on a stretcher when I'm done with you, little birdie." 

———————————————

Dust and gravel rained around him as another energy blast flew past his head. A scream quickly followed, and he heard the thud of another body. He moved around the chest-high barrier slowly, hoping to blend in among the chaos.

_ Let the others pick off the weak ones. Remember the plan.  _

Most of the other youngsters had immediately charged at each other, going for visible head to head battles. The weak had been culled early on, and the crowd loudly expressed their approval, clear favorites established in their resounding chants. 

Carefully, he peeked around a corner. _ Turles is fighting across the arena. No threat to the forward advance.  _ He turned and suddenly came face to face with a smaller female with steely eyes. As he stared, the sun filtered through the dust and seemed to create a luminous halo around the girl. She placed a finger to her lips, and he nodded. She smiled sweetly and lightly laid her hand upon his arm. The warmth from her hand traveled up his arm and around his body, and he felt himself become lost in her eyes. 

A crack and a sharp pain brought his focus back to the present. Raditz cried out in pain and surprise. He looked down at his arm and felt a grinding sensation where her hand was. The girl's gaze turned from innocent to deadly as she pulled her hand back to attack. 

With a practiced ease born of hours upon hours of practice, he raised his right arm, quickly gathered energy, and discharged it at his attacker. The girl flew back, hit the side of the arena, and remained still. The crowds' chorus reached a fevered pitch of affirmation with each combatant that could no longer continue. 

_ Blast! Stupid! _

_ Now they'll know where I am!  _ He looked over his shoulder and saw encroaching shadows through the dust cloud.  _ I can't take them all head-on. Gotta move! _

Although rushed, he took as much time as he could and allowed the natural disadvantages of the arena work for him rather than against him. The sound of the crowd, which had been muffled in the waiting chamber, was intense and distracting; therefore, most did not not notice him. The dust clogged his nose and mouth, making it difficult to breathe, but it also masked his scent and provided necessary cover when he moved and blasted his way across the large space. 

Another body dropped, its side hissing from the heat of his blast. The cub curled up in pain, and Raditz could smell the tears starting to fall. He paused and regarded the form on the ground. When the youngster reached out to him, grasping his ankle, he kicked the cub's hand away and continued forward.  _ No... not again.  _

Raditz kept his head down and skirted the outside of the perimeter.  _ Not many left now...how many bodies have I seen?  _

He saw a large rock formation in the center of the ring— high _ ground. Get above the dust.  _ The climb was challenging; the use of one arm only making the task harder. As he reached the summit, he felt a pair of hands grab him from behind and heave him downward.

"Time to fly, birdie." 

Raditz turned and grabbed the body behind him, the downward momentum carrying them both over. Two bodies hit the ground, and the crowd continued to cheer.

———————————————

"Don't worry... I'm sure no one will miss you when you're gone."

He knew it wasn't true, but the words echoed in his mind as he stared at the boy across from him and recalled the bodies that littered the arena. Would anyone miss them? He glanced at the King's box and the royal family that watched. Would they even care if they killed each other? He let his eyes take in the stadium, looking for any familiar face that would prove his words untrue. But, he found no one... 

** _ "Radi, I'll be waiting for you right here. Just remember the plan, and you'll be fine, okay? When you're done, we'll go home and have that roasted meat you like."  _ **

** _ His mother's voice sounded confident, but he could sense the underlying anxiety. She placed a hand on his shoulder and ruffled his hair with the other. He wanted to pull away at the gesture, but as he looked at her face, he saw that it was more for her benefit than his. _ **

** _ He raised his head and nodded. "I'll be back soon." _ **

** _ He had heard his father say that phrase many times before when he left to go off-world, and it always made him feel better. As if those words alone would ensure that he made it back safely. Now, it was the only thing he could think of to say as he walked away. _ **

His father. Raditz had hoped that he would see him today, even though he said he would not be able to. That hope had become more intense when his mother had sent him on his way.  _ Mom had to have told him...how important this is. Maybe he doesn't care if I'm taken...or killed. Maybe that's why he stays away... _

He shook his head in an effort to displace the thoughts and returned his focus to the enemy in front of him.  _ No! This is just Turles trying to distract me. _

He took a breath and willed his body to cooperate despite the pain. All of his fear, all of his anger and all of the pain he channeled into his hands. He puffed out his chest and let his tail unwind from his waist. He swished it casually, trying to display confidence he wasn't sure he actually felt.

"And they will forget you even existed once you've been hit by my...DOUBLE SUNDAY!"

He closed his eyes and braced himself as powerful blasts erupted from his hands, hitting Turles directly in his open chest wound. The blasts ripped through his sternum and exited out the other side, leaving a cauterized hole.

The older boy's eyes widened in shock and he looked down at the damage. As he looked up, the color drained from his face. The fresh, but familiar, bitter smell accosted Raditz's nostrils as Turles began to gasp for breath before falling backwards into a heap. 

_ Did I ...is he….?  _ Panic and guilt rose warred with a new bloodthirsty satisfaction inside of him as he gaped at the body. He didn't know what to do. 

A massive wave of sound hit him as the crowd crescendoed, and cheers filled the air. He looked around the arena again, his eyes scanning the thousands of faces as he looked for the one he cared about - the one who could anchor him. Seeing nothing but strangers, he finally succumbed to the pain and felt his vision blur and blacken as his own body struck the dust.

———————————————

He didn't know how he got home, but he was lying on his sleeping pod when he awoke. The sun was shining through the window, and the warm rays bathed his face in light. 

He had dreamed, that much he remembered - how could he forget? The look on Turles' face as the energy hit him had replayed over and over in his mind. Sometimes in his dream, he ran over to help. Other times, he laughed and attempted to crush his rival's chest underneath his foot. 

Raditz tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes, but his entire left side seemed numb and unresponsive. He took a moment and listened to the sounds around the dwelling. He could hear bustling around the kitchen, and his stomach growled with a belated hunger.

_ I've got to replace the energy. That's what I need to do.  _ His mind felt fuzzy, but he attempted to lean forward. A big hand pressed upon his chest to ease him back downwards. 

"Don't move." A deep baritone rumbled. He frowned slightly, confused at the change in his mother's voice, and how she managed to be here and in the kitchen. 

His gaze traveled up the arm the hand was attached to and saw the darkened face that haunted his dreams. He tried to struggle against the strength that was pressed upon him, but its force was too great. 

"Raditz...calm down, son."

He blinked again, and slowly Turles' face morphed into his fathers. Instantly, he felt the panic evaporate. 

"Papa?"

His father nodded and eased back into the chair that was set next to his pod. His garments were wrinkled, and Raditz noticed several empty plates stacked next to his foot as if he had eaten several meals while seated there. The two sat in silence, both of them taking a silent inventory of the other. 

"I'll tell your mother that you're awake." Bardock said, finally, and rose from his seat, cracking his neck and stretching. He made his way to the door and called out. Raditz heard his mother run towards the room and, when she stopped by the doorway, she appeared both excited and relieved. She started to walk forward, but the burly forearm of his father stopped her from entering the room.

"Gine...no." He looked at his parents, confused. He had never heard that low, authoritative tone used towards his mother from his father, and her responding look was one of indignation. "We talked about this." his father said in a firm yet soft voice. "He's not a cub anymore. He's battle-tested and doesn't need your coddling. He needs to be whelped...the other one..." 

"Mama?" His bleary voice interrupted the exchange. Raditz met his mother's eyes and tried to hold his hand out to her; however, only the tips of his fingers managed to flex. He saw her try to step under his father's forearm, but stopped at the harsh bark and growl of her name "Gine!" 

He saw his mother's face fall at the admonishment, but she nodded. Bardock lifted her head with his finger and pressed his forehead to hers. Raditz watched as his mother placed her hand lightly on her stomach and a look passed between his parents, but he did not understand what it meant; however, the tension in his mother's body left. "Raditz," she said with a soft smile. "I'm so proud of you."

"He needs food." The words felt like both a statement and an order from his father. 

"Of course, he does." Annoyance tinged his mother's reply, and she shot him a look that implied his father's ignorance as she walked back towards the kitchen.

Bardock returned to his seat and stared at him. "As soon as you're healed, we're going to the barracks to train. You need more discipline; otherwise, you would not have dropped your guard over a pretty face."

Raditz blushed in shame, remembering his carelessness. When he glanced back at his father, he looked unimpressed, stern, and as always, larger than life. He picked at the covers on his pod, hoping that subject would change or that he would pass out before additional critiques could be thrown.

"That aside...you did well." 

Raditz's head shot up, and he eyed his father, trying to determine if he was serious. Finding no deception, he fought the urge to smile at the praise. "I did what you told me to do, Papa." 

The fuzziness in his head started to overtake him again, but he managed to keep his eyes open to ask, "Wait...how did you...?"

Bardock grunted in amusement at his confusion. His father leaned forward as if to ruffle his hair, but closed his hand and pulled it back. A small smile graced his face and met his eyes, making the corners slightly crinkle.

"How do you think?"


	8. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new family member brings new changes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age: 7-8
> 
> About a year after the events of the arena. Raditz has been away from home more, but still on planet Vegeta, training. Sort of pre-military training like the Agoge.

_ So this is my baby brother? _

The tank hummed and bubbled as he watched the small body suspended inside of it. A monitor blipped softly in time with the heartbeat inside, its sound low and steady. Raditz sat down beside the tank and leaned on its curved surface. It was rare that he could have a moment or two of silence now, and the ambient sounds amidst the otherwise quiet room relaxed and soothed him.

** _ A vicious blow came from behind him, and his vision blackened briefly from the force. Raucous laughter and degrading insults surrounded him, but he forced himself to ignore the pointed barbs that left their mouths. Day after day, he was subjected to their taunts and mockery without respite, and every day it became harder to remain indifferent. _ **

He looked up at the tiny occupant and again tried to see what all the fuss was about.

If he was being completely honest, he wasn't too impressed. The newborn's power level was minuscule, and his body looked frail. There were maintenance workers with higher power levels _ . _

** _ He shook his head and returned his focus to his larger opponent. "Wow, that one almost tickled." He retorted, chuckling as he wiped the sweat out of his eyes, and probed their defense for any weakness that he could exploit.  _ **

** _ The older recruit blocked and parried his exploratory punches before relaunching their flurry of attacks in retaliation to his goading words. _ **

"You don't know how lucky you have it, baby brother." He said out loud, more to himself than to the tanks occupant. "No one will expect anything from you when you come out." 

The only answer he received was what he expected: more silence. 

** _ He grunted as his body absorbed the pain, his left side taking the brunt of the barrage. A loud crack reached his ears, and he fell to the ground. He gasped for breath, and he knew that his ribs were cracked again. An unforgiving hand grabbed the back of his head and craned his face upwards. _ **

** _ "You're not strong enough to be here! Do us all a favor, and give up." Whispered a voice that was laced with venomous disdain before his head was slammed into the dusty earth. The grit of the sand tore into his flesh, and he could feel tiny rivulets of blood begin to run down his face. _ **

It was an embarrassment, and frankly, he didn't see why he had to have a little brother in the first place. But, his parents didn't ask him for his opinion, and now it was apparent that they were stuck with him. 

"Yeah, unlike me." He continued. "I'm gonna be an elite so, while you're here doing scut work, I'll be off purging planets, leading my own team...like Pops." He smiled wistfully. The debriefs his father gave him when he returned always sparked his imagination, and he could not wait to follow in his footsteps. "Maybe if you're lucky and don't die, baby brother, I'll teach you some things."

Well, maybe not.  _ When he comes out, _ _ maybe _ _ he'll be sent off-world. The guys at the training grounds said that only happens to weaklings. _

** _ "Get up third class!" _ **

** _ The sergeant's booming voice echoed across the training ground, alerting everyone to his position on the ground. He felt the heat rush to his face as he rolled over and tried to hoist himself upwards. Even though he knew it was impossible, he swore he could physically feel every single eye that was upon him. A familiar copper taste flooded his mouth, and he spat on the dusty training ground. The small streak of red slowly stained and became absorbed by the pristine sand. _ **

** _ "Who gave you permission to bleed!?" _ **

** _ Shakily, he got to his feet and returned the sergeant's furious glare with a cocky grin. "No one, Sir! Just thought I'd go easy on Cadet Bito here..." A sharp blow to the solar plexus stopped his cheeky reply, but he swallowed the painful groan that threatened to escape his lips. _ **

** _ "One day, that mouth of yours is gonna get you into trouble. Remember who you are and where you came from, Kid." Additional punches punctuated each phrase, and soon, once the sergeant walked away from his handiwork, the jeering began to reprise itself. _ **

He sighed, slowly rotating and flexing the muscles in his arm. The viscous liquid inside the capsule had heated the glass, and the dispersed warmth felt good against his bruised and battered body. Despite his best efforts, he felt his eyes start to droop, and an exhaustive sleep finally claimed him. 

The sound of the door cracking open roused him from his impromptu nap. Although he did not open his eyes, he tensed and discreetly attempted to take in the new scents that wafted into the room. Upon catching his parents' recognizable smell, he slowed his breathing and hoped they did not notice his ruse.

The vibrations of their footsteps brought them to the nursing capsule, and soon the tell-tale bleeps and bloops of the unit being opened echoed above him. His mother and father continued their conversation, but he heard small cries followed by contented little coos and babbles start to fill the room.

** _ Raditz watched the rank and file exit the training ground, leaving him alone to collect himself. The burly sergeant's words reverberated in his skull, and even though the words seemed to mimic the sentiments brought down upon from his fellow trainees, he had a sense that there was a hidden meaning in them. _ **

** _ He knew that his father came from low-class origins, but his name was spoken with affection and pride among the enlisted; however, the ridicule towards his name continued to eat away at his calm until he felt a familiar rage start to cycle through his body. He clenched his shaking fists in an effort to quell his anger, but the energy manifested, and he threw it towards a nearby stationary target with a guttural roar. _ **

A hard nudge to his foot caused him to open his eyes and look upwards until he came upon his father's unimpressed countenance. No matter how many times he saw it, he always felt an instinctive urge to shrink under the larger male's uncompromising gaze. He attempted to feign surprise at their arrival, but the responding arched brow and scoff he received reaffirmed his suspicions that his father possessed an ungodly deception detector.

** _ "You shouldn't let them get to you, you know." _ **

** _ He jumped, surprised at not being as alone as he thought he was and turned around. The recruit, a female with plump cheeks, sat on a nearby bench and was regarding him thoughtfully. He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in her direction. "What would you know about it?"  _ **

** _ She grinned and hopped down from her seat. "I know they only target those they think are a threat, and you…" Her eyes skirted over his form as she stood beside him, "...scare them." _ _ She stated matter-of-factly and held out her hand expectantly. Raditz glanced down at the hand in suspicion, before firmly clasping her arm by the wrist. _ **

The older male extended his hand to him, and effortlessly lifted him to his feet. Automatically, he stood at attention and answered his father's intense inquiries about his training. Before long, the line of questioning moved from his training to his visible injuries. He tried to deflect as much as he could, but his father's shrewd gaze seemed to penetrate his meager defense.

After a moment, his father handed him, two circular bands. "Put these on." He ordered and indicated towards his left arm and leg. "That side is going to be weaker since it was injured, so these will give you extra support." 

He took the proffered items and regarded them with disgust. He felt heat rise to the back of his neck and looked away in shame as he put them on.

** _ The affable female draped his arm around her shoulder. When he attempted to pull away, she steadfastly held onto his arm. "Don't worry, big boy; I won't tell them if you won't." She said with a wink. "By the way, my name is Daikara." She offered, her eyes twinkling with a familiar kindness. _ **

** _ The noise of crunching sand was the only sound for several minutes as they painstakingly made their way to the exit. "Raditz." He finally replied. _ **

"Raditz." He turned his head at the mention of his name. He leaned on the capsule for support and gingerly moved away from the large male's presence. His mother sat in an inclining chair and smiled when his eyes met hers. "Come here, and take a look at your brother Kakarot." His mother said softly, indicating with her head to the small bundle cradled in her arms. 

He nodded and tried to walk through the stiffness of his leg and cracked ribs, but his steps were halting and deliberate. He knew his father was watching him, and he hated the thought of appearing weak in front of the individual he wanted to impress the most; therefore, he refused to ask for assistance.

When he finally made it to his mother's side, he assessed the little being before him once again. His eyes flicked to his father, who looked strangely content, and to his mother, who was staring at him with a warmth he had not known he missed until that moment.

"Are you ok, Mom?" He asked. Although he was training when it occurred, he had known that his brother's birth had taken a physical toll on his mother. She still looked worn and pale, but an unfettered joy glistened in her eyes. "Yes. I'm fine." She replied and took one hand to muss his hair. He jerked away, as expected, but shared a smile with her.

"Why don't you hold him for a minute?" She suggested. He looked up at his mother in abject horror, but, before he could protest, the burbling newborn was placed in his arms, and he replaced his mother in the chair. He scrunched up his nose in annoyance and fully scrutinized the little cub now that he was out of his capsule. 

The cub was still tiny, but his eyes were alert, and they met his own without looking away. Raditz growled softly, hoping to push the little one to react; however, to his astonishment, the newborn merely smiled and wrapped his tiny tail tightly around his wrist.

_ Kakarot.  _ It wasn't the worst name he'd ever heard, he decided with a small smile.

"Hello, Kakarot. I'm your big brother."


	9. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growing up is hard to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raditz Age: 8-9  
Kakarot: 3-8 mos.
> 
> Musical inspiration: [Natural - Imagine Dragons](https://youtu.be/V5M2WZiAy6k)
> 
> Also, I’d be remiss if i didn’t acknowledge the awesome [ GrammarGrrrl ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammarGrrrl/pseuds/GrammarGrrrl) and her fic “Savior”. I read it looking for vegebul, and it really opened my eyes to Bardock/Gine and what you could do with a Saiyan family. So, please please go check her out.

Bardock regarded the small being in his arms with a wary acceptance.

Little Kakarot was asleep, his head resting comfortably on his father’s shoulder. The cub’s tail was firmly in his small grasp, and he was placidly gumming the tip while attempting to fight off sleep. 

As he walked with the boy, Bardock carefully avoided the windows in their modest dwelling. Common wisdom said that a cub was to be placed in the capsule until the proper extraction time, but Gine had insisted that the little one be removed often. The infant’s birth had been unexpected - too early based on his conception date, and the little cub had barely survived the strenuous labor. Whether it was simple luck or providence, the grizzled veteran had been home when his wife’s pains had started, and if he had not shared his energy with his son, Kakarot would have perished. Regardless, he knew that watchful eyes were everywhere, and his current actions were out of the ordinary enough to draw unwanted attention.

Bardock’s own upbringing had been more traditional in nature, growing up in the youth sectors and never knowing his birth parents. But, that had never bothered him. It was a part of his life he accepted and did not dwell on.

_ Would this have been the same with Raditz? He is... strong, but different. _ _ I wouldn’t have imagined that he would accomplish so much. _ _ Maybe Gine is right... _

A small snort followed by little snores interrupted his musings. He automatically tensed, but when the cub did not wake, he huffed with amusement and felt the corner of his mouth threaten to creep upwards at the little coos that came from the cub’s mouth.

“What are you doing?” 

Bardock glanced down to see his firstborn looking at him with a mixture of relief and anger. The boy’s body was rigid, and his uniform was torn. He had clearly returned from the training yard based on the bruises and bloody knuckles he bore. 

At the visible displeasure that creased the youngster’s forehead, Bardock felt his own body stiffen self-consciously; however, he phlegmatically considered the question before answering.

“You know that this is your mother’s wish.” 

Raditz looked to the side, his fists clenching and unclenching. “He wasn’t in his capsule, and it looked like no one was here. I thought…” His words trailed off at the end as if he was ashamed to have admitted them, and his voice was rough with a withheld emotion.

The elder Saiyan silently regarded his son. It was clear the boy had more to say, but the large male could tell that his son was debating whether or not he should. 

“You shouldn’t allow her to do as she pleases. He’s weak enough as it is without being coddled.”

The statement came, seemingly from nowhere, and Bardock raised his eyebrow at his son’s sudden declaration. He took a calming breath, his increasing annoyance threatening to override his normally quiet countenance. From his shoulder, little Kakarot continued to snore, but he had released his tail in favor of his fist.

“I allowed her to do as she pleased with you.”

Raditz narrowed his eyes; disbelief displayed clearly on his face. “Why? How could you do that? She’s...weak. She couldn’t hack it as a soldier, and now she’s a worthless butcher!” His volume increased with every word until he was shouting.

The little cub began to whimper and wince at the racket’s intensity until he started to cry loudly in response.

_ Weak.  _ He was not wholly wrong. Little Kakarot was fragile. He knew that his youngest did not have a bright or storied future ahead of him, but his wife was stronger than his eldest knew. A small movement caught his attention, and he looked up to see his mate standing in the doorway, her mouth slightly agape in shock.

“What!?” Raditz snarled in irritation and looked behind him. Upon seeing his mother, and the hurt that was evident upon her face, his ire was immediately replaced with contrition. “Mom, I…” 

A sharp, low warning growl vibrated in Bardock’s chest, followed by an unforgiving glare that cut the boy off before he could continue. 

“Bardock, hand me Kakarot. He needs to go back in the capsule.” Gine’s voice was light and direct, and a calm and controlled facade quickly replaced her initial shock. It was a mask he had not seen for many years, not since their days serving together, and he had hoped he would never have to see it in the security of their home.

Bardock frowned grimly and stiffly passed the crying cub to her. Almost instantly, the little one began to quiet. A brief, stuttering breath escaped his wife’s lips. Her composure was slipping, and he would not have her honor further impugned by a visible display of emotion.

He stroked little Kakarot’s head and then gently cupped his mate’s cheek in an attempt to comfort both. “Gine, go.” His eyes softened briefly from their hard focus, but a menacing glower returned as he turned back to the boy.

Raditz took a step forward, as if he wanted to go his mother’s side, but stopped short at the unyielding glare leveled at him by his father; however, he returned the intense stare with one of his own. The fur on his tail flattened, and the appendage flicked in short little jerks signaling his growing agitation.

The veteran warrior had heard similar words before, whether at the barracks or during away missions. The ignorant taunts were usually easy to disregard.

But now, they instigated a deep need for retribution - a desire to protect his mate. But, she would not need or want his help. She could fight her own battles; however, to hear such vitriol spewed from the mouth of their son made his body prepare itself for action. As if she sensed his growing rage, Gine placed a hand on his arm and shook her head. Her eyes, dark and watery, begged him to excuse the boy’s youthful outburst.

A sigh escaped his lips, and he gritted his teeth. “You don’t know everything, Boy.” 

As he turned his head to walk away with his wife, the sharp hiss and snap of energy suddenly echoed in the small room. Bardock moved instinctively, barely avoiding the blast. He quickly appraised the smoldering mark that appeared on the wall next to him, and drew himself up to his full height and let out another growl- this one, deeper and more foreboding.

“Don’t turn your back on me, old man! ‘Never back down,’ remember? Or was that a convenient lie you told yourself because you were too embarrassed, too  _ weak _ , to acknowledge the truth.” 

Raditz took a step forward, no longer heeding the warning he was given. A contemptuous, mocking smile broke out upon his face.

“I don’t know everything? I know enough. She was in your unit. She was your responsibility, and you failed. You let her be this way. She’s barely a Saiyan, and it’s because of you!”

The elder Saiyan stared at his son. The boy’s words hit home, and a long-repressed feeling of guilt threatened to rear its head; however, he shook off those feelings as the hairs on his arms began to stand up. Automatically, he placed himself further in front of the little one and his mate. Even without his scouter, he could feel the increased power the boy was emitting and the danger it presented. 

“Raditz. Stand down.” He ordered calmly, fighting his own instincts to neutralize the immediate threat to his family, as he walked a few steps to meet him.

Bardock maintained eye contact, hoping to intimidate the boy; however, Raditz refused to look away. The youngster’s black eyes were unfocused and wild, and the waves of energy magnified with every passing second.

The boy was not in control.

Another ball of energy began to gather in the boy’s hands. Behind him, he heard Gine attempting to calm little Kakarot. Her voice was controlled, but their sudden fear permeated the air and threatened to choke him with its scent.

Bardock knew what course of action to take. It was right in front of him: two circular red bands on the left side. That was the boy’s weak side, and he didn’t hesitate. A sharp kick and jab immediately caused the boy to crumple.

Bardock looked at the small body on the floor. The muscles were spasming and twitching, but the boy steadfastly refused to make a noise beyond the initial exclamation of pain. His nostrils flared with each ragged puff of breath, and a growl accompanied each exhalation.

The larger male shook his head, placed a hand on his hip. The other ran down his face before resting and pinching the bridge of his nose. Despite the outcome, he was proud of the grit and ingenuity Raditz had exhibited. His son was smart - he saw a weakness and exploited it just like he taught him. His power - unexpected. He extended his hand to his son. “Come on, Boy.”

Beneath the spiky mane of hair, two coal-black eyes glared back at him. “I am not a boy. I am a Saiyan warrior,” Raditz pushed himself up using his right arm and leg and forcefully removed the red bands before tossing them aside and slapping the proffered hand away. “And you won’t keep  _ me  _ weak anymore.” 

Bardock watched his son walk towards his mother. Each move looked carefully planned. The boy was proud and steadfastly walked forward despite the suppressed grunts of pain that accompanied every step.

“Radi…” Gine whispered. Her hand attempted to reach out to him, to stop him from leaving, but he jerked away at her affection. 

“Rrr-“Little Kakarot blubbered, tears still streaming down his face. He extended his tiny hand out to the retreating form of his brother. Raditz paused and looked at his family. A brief flash of uncertainty ran across the boy’s face before touching the tip of his finger to the little cub’s hand. 

“Don’t cry, Kakarot. You’re one of the brave Saiyans too.”

———————————————

The victor raised his fist in the air, and the crowd of graduates howled their approval. Battle lust raged within them, and their voices called out for more - more violence, more blood. More.

He would gladly provide it. 

A satisfied grin spread across the victor’s face as he stalked up to his fallen adversary. A booted foot pressed upon the fallen’s chest, and he rested his forearm upon his knee, allowing the additional weight to pin the recruit to the ground.  _ This  _ was a moment to be savored. Deliberately he rocked forward, relishing the audible snap of bone and the painful screams. Blood quickly pooled on the sand below; it’s tangy cooper smell familiar and intoxicating. As he stared at his foe, a sneer replaced his triumphant smile.

The hard glint of malice, of dismissal, bore down upon his enemy and the fallen cowed beneath his gaze. A predatory smirk slowly formed on his features as he raised his hand, and a ball of energy began to grow.

“Stand down, Raditz!”

Silence permeated the group of graduates at the words of their sergeant. The order echoed within his head; however, he bared his teeth and growled in annoyance at being interrupted. He knew he should resist despite his instincts telling him to eliminate the threat.

_ No. Not this time.  _

He leaned down to return the words his opponent had gifted him all those months ago.

“You don’t belong here. You’re weak.” Realization spread across the fallen’s face, and he attempted to escape the weight that was bearing down upon him and openly sobbed. Suddenly a flash of light and the cries stopped. 

Raditz turned. Like long ago, all eyes were upon him, but now he silently dared anyone to step forward.

No one moved. 

Satisfied, he smugly swaggered back to rejoin the group, barely acknowledging that Private Bito’s smoking and broken body was being removed. He took note of the eyes of several females observing him with keen interest. He smiled and strutted with a cocky arrogance while throwing a wink over his shoulder in their direction. 

“Quit screwing around, Raditz! Get back in formation for inspection.”

Raditz scoffed, dusted off his uniform, and gave the bald sergeant a lazy salute before retaking his front line position. The inspection continued without further incident, and, as the boredom set in towards the end, Raditz found himself looking over his shoulder to appreciate the females standing behind him.

A bright flash of red cloth caught his attention, and he canted his eyes to the side. A small boy, in armour with the royal seal, was approaching. His distinctive flame-shaped hair quickly identified him as the Crown Prince. As he made his way down the line, he barely acknowledged the other graduates, a mere flick of the eyes to assess them. 

The young Prince was flanked by two large guards, though they seemed to be more ornamental than purposeful. It was accepted knowledge that the heir to the throne possessed power greater than any ever born, and the boy walked with a hubristic attitude that seemed to validate that claim.

To his surprise, however, the Prince stopped in front of him. The small sovereign took his time looking him over, noting the blood on hands. The other boy glanced over his shoulder at the blast mark that remained in the dirt and smiled condescendingly.

“You. Raditz, was it?” The imperious tone grated on his nerves, but Raditz quickly lowered his head and brought his fist across his chest. “Sire.”

The Prince chuckled as if the deference amused him. “That was almost an impressive display. I may have a use for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of Vegebulocracy for their support and the awesome squad of peeps there. I’d list them all but there are too many. You guys are all my RFL’’s and I love you.


	10. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raditz: Age 9-10
> 
> The time has come for Raditz to leave home. Is he ready to say goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you take a moment to read...drop a comment. I always respond.
> 
> Full disclosure: I know I promised heartbreak, but the chap was getting long, so I broke it up. The good news is that Chap 11 will follow later this week!
> 
> Thanks to Lady_Red, my unofficial/official beta! And thanks fellow Dungeoneers for continuing to believe in me when I was ready to throw in the towel.
> 
> Extra special shout-out to Ruthlesscupcake - this wouldn’t be here without you. Thanks for listening and being my proverbial shoulder.

The sights and sounds of the docking bay were almost painful to his senses. His ears rang from the thunderous engine blasts of ships taking off around him, and his eyes watered from the plethora of new odors that threatened to gag him. Around him all forms of alien life walked and conducted their business, their uniforms similar to his own as part of the PTO. It was practically impossible not to stare, but he quickly averted his eyes if anyone seemed to notice him gawking. 

When he had reported for duty at the barracks, his excitement had radiated like a boiling kettle - bubbling and bouncy. His former drill instructor, beleaguered and bored at the whole process of assignments, had directed him towards a gigantic Saiyan. Upon spying the big male, who towered over all the others, Raditz had initially balked at the idea of going towards him; however, as he contemplated his options, a dark shadow fell across his space. 

“You Bardock’s boy?” 

He growled, the indignation of being labeled as something other than his own name rising and threatening to spill over. However, as he raised his head and took in the massive body that had appeared in front of him, he gulped nervously at the hard eyes that held his in an unflinching gaze. 

“ _ Even when you’re afraid, never back down.” _

Unbidden, his father’s words reverberated in his skull like an inescapable ear worm, forever branded into his mind. His jaw clenched, and his hands tightened into fists. Little lines began to appear on his forehead as he furrowed his brow and stared back resolutely.

“It’s Raditz.” The two words, said with a pugnacious edge, caused the huge Saiyan to chuckle. The big male took a step back and looked him over. 

“Yeah... you’ll do, Kid.”

Now, Raditz’s tail tightened around his waist, and he hugged his duffle closer to his body as he tried to avoid running into other soldiers while still keeping up with his burly escort who effortlessly weaved through the bustling crowd.

His new commanding officer, General Nappa, seemed to sense the slight anxiety radiating off his latest protege. “Don’t worry, Kid. Just act like you own the place, and you’ll be fine. Don’t forget. We’re Saiyans. The best in the universe.”

Raditz nodded. Nappa was right. This would be his first off-world mission, his first-ever purge, and he was going as a part of the small, hand-selected group chosen by none other than the Crown Prince, Vegeta. This was a moment to savor. As he walked by former recruits, he smirked in their direction and puffed out his chest when he saw their undisguised jealousy.

As they arrived at the ship, he saw the Prince standing on the gangway. The younger boy had an intense frown on his face, coupled with an overall air of superiority, and his foot tapped with impatience. Without thinking, Raditz quickly stopped to bow his head and place a hand over his chest. 

_ Is this what we’re supposed to do? What if I offend the damn royal family and get chucked into the vacuum of space? What if… _

After what seemed like minutes, he heard the gravelly voice of the General say, “He’s not even looking at you, Kid.” 

Raditz could feel a hot flush spread across his cheeks, and he grimaced when he heard the condescending chuckles of his fellow crew. As he looked up and saw that the Prince was no longer on the gangway, he ground his teeth together and chided himself for his foolishness. Rather than wallow in his mistake, he quickly placed an arrogant veneer upon his face that he hoped projected an attitude that said, “I knew that, but did it anyway.”

Upon seeing that no one was paying attention to him, he scanned the crowd for any familiar faces. His newly acquired scouter, firmly secured to his ear, gave him updated readings on his surroundings and the denizens around him, but he could barely focus on the numbers and letters as they blurred past his eye and the rapid beeping in his ear.

Growling in frustration, and his head hurting from the influx of information, he turned the scouter off with a quick click. Blasted thing. How are you supposed to keep everything straight? He was about to head up the ramp when a recognizable figure caught his eye. 

There, in the crowd, was the person he’d wanted to talk to before he left. She was standing by a fruit cart, scanning over the selection and had her back turned towards him. He glanced at the ship, which was still being loaded, and set his duffle down by the loading ramp. 

_ This is it. It’s now or never… _

As he walked towards her he attempted to flatten down his hair, which had been particularly unruly that morning, and quickly sniffed the pit of his arm. Satisfied, he made his way next to her and acted as if he were also browsing the various fruits and vegetables. In what he hoped was a discreet move, he nudged her side while reaching for particularly perfect piece in the rear of the cart. 

“Hey, you jerk! Watch where...Raditz?”

He turned and regarded the female with a lopsided, but charming smile. “Daikara. Oh, didn’t see you there.” 

“Yes you did, you big liar.” She scoffed, a faint blush coming to her cheeks. She paid for her purchase and turned to take in his spotless uniform. “So...you’re shipping out? You must be excited.”

He waved off her statement. “Yeah, I guess. I’ll be doing this all the time now…being an elite and all.” He tensed up the muscles in his arms, hoping the definition would be noticeable. 

The girl laughed and punched him in the shoulder hard enough for him to wince at the contact. “You’re not an elite yet... but I know you will be.” A playful sigh escaped her lips. “Besides, you know you’re going to miss me.”

Raditz rolled his eyes and leaned, nonchalantly, on the cart. The girl stood beside him, their bodies so close he could feel her inhales and exhales. His gaze kept flitting to his companion, taking in her form and teasing eyes, and she kept looking at him from the corner of her eyes, shyly. He licked his chapped lips and took a deep breath to try to calm his increasing nerves.

_ Just go for it, you big coward!  _

He turned his head, resolved to make this moment count. As she turned her head in response, he quickly pressed his lips to hers. A surprised gasp caught in her throat, and she forcibly pushed him away; however, a smile was on her face, and a sweet purr briefly came from her chest. Raditz smirked, a surge of male pride evident on his countenance, and he moved forward to repeat the action.

“Hey lover boy, wrap that shit up! Prince Vegeta won’t be happy if your awkward groping session causes us to be behind schedule!”

He jumped at the bellowed admonishment from his CO and turned to walk back towards the docked ship. 

“So....I’ll see you when I get back?” He asked, and Daikara nodded, lightly stroking his arm with her tail before she walked away into the crowd. 

Feeling bolstered and full of bravado, he walked towards the ramp, ready to load up. However, he was unprepared for the person he saw standing next to his duffle.

“Mom?”

———————————————

The morning following the incident had been tense - the occurrence, an unspoken weight on the household. Raditz had left before either of them woke, and most of his belongings had gone with him. When Gine came upon his room, it looked barren and cold as if it had never housed her son. Bardock had merely walked towards the kitchen without sparing a glance towards the lifeless chamber.

Her mate did not mention the dangerous exchange, preferring to break his fast in relative silence, providing an occasional grunt to her inquires. His expression was calculating and contemplative, coming to life only when she mentioned checking on little Kakarot. 

As they stared at the suspended form of their youngest, Bardock placed his hand on her shoulder. She wanted to turn and demand that he go to the barracks and retrieve their boy. But, she remained silent. This was not a battle she would win, with either of her warriors.

The warm weight of her husband’s hand was comforting, and she reached up to cover it with her own. He gave her a gentle squeeze and, by his reflection and the set of his jaw, she could see he was not particularly pleased with what he was going to say.

“I have to leave, Gine. Hopefully, it won’t take long. I’ll be back soon.”

Their farewell was short but passionate. Afterwards, he gave her a kiss, and she watched him walk away as she had many times before.

Now, months after the incident, she stood and watched her firstborn. His hair was a bushy mess, she doubted that he’d brushed it lately, but he had grown a few inches and looked as if the top of his head could reach her shoulders. His face had lost some of its youthful fullness, and she could see distinct facial features that reminded her of Bardock. 

When she saw him leave his duffle and exchange words with the female at the fruit cart, she giggled at his attempts at flirting. Fortunately, his romantic fumbling provided her with the perfect opportunity to access his bag. Quickly, whilst watching her son steal his first kiss, she opened a side pocket.

“What are you doing, woman?” 

She looked, and a huge male, a general by his rank, stood above her. His mustached face glowered at her with suspicion, and she had to steel herself underneath his gaze. Nevertheless, she reminded herself of her purpose and met his gaze with unflinching resolve.

“He’s my son, Sir.” The reply was short and straightforward, but it seemed to satisfy the male. A curt inclination of his head acknowledged her response, and he turned to make his way inside the ship.

“Be quick.”

Gine nodded and finished her task, jumping slightly when she heard the older male’s loud grumblings. Upon hearing the voice of her son, Gine turned around and smiled. Although it had only been six months since she had seen him last, she had to restrain the urge to rush towards him, and she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. 

His initial expression was surprise; however, as he quickly glanced around, Raditz forced a grim frown on his face and crossed his arms over his chest. His stance widened, and he squared his shoulders.

“Why are you here?”

His question hung between them as if he was unsure of her motivations. She understood his caution - the first day meant first impressions, and you rarely were granted the luxury of making a second one. Gine knew that their interaction would need to be short. 

_ He’s changed so much...it seems like only yesterday I was holding him in my arms. But he’s not my baby anymore; he’s a soldier. Some things must be genetic because that posturing is just like his father.  _

Raditz moved towards his duffle, hauling it upon his shoulder when she did not immediately answer. He moved as if to go towards the ship, but his forward motion sputtered and stalled when he heard her call out his name.

“Raditz…” 

He looked at her expectantly, though he still had a wary look upon his brow. Gine maintained her distance, but she did not try to disguise the pride on her face as she regarded her son for the first time as the warrior he always wanted to be.

“Saiyans do not ask how many, but where are they. Take everything, and give nothing.”

A small smile threatened to break his serious expression, but he nodded resolutely at her words and boarded the ship without looking back. She did not leave the docks until the ship had blasted out of sight, and, even then, her feet did not take her directly home. 

The hubbub of the streets and marketplace continued in her periphery, but she let her mind wander. Gine smiled as she recalled late nights of watching him sleep, his hands clenching into fists while he snored, and the first smile he ever gave her. Those moments, and many others, replayed themselves in her mind, and this time she did not stop the tears as they silently fell down her cheeks.

Bardock had once told her that although there were things they couldn’t change, they could bear it because their family was strong. As she came upon her home, she looked up at the faint vapor trails that marred the sky. 

_ Be strong, Radi. We’re behind you. Always. _

———————————————

Once the gangway retracted, Raditz raced towards the nearest port window to view the ship’s departure. Dark exhaust billowed and surrounded the starcraft. 

The more altitude they gained, the more of his home he could see. The marketplace, the Hall of Elders, the arena...everything became a never-ending panorama of sights and memories as they flooded his vision. 

_ That’s the alley where I got beat up. That’s where Mom took me to celebrate my extraction day...everything looks so tiny up here. _

He looked towards a well-worn section of town. He knew that area - he’d spent years walking its streets. His eyes searched for his old home, or perhaps a familiar figure walking towards it; however, he could not discern the building, or any particular being, amidst the hundreds of similar dwellings and faceless bodies below. Everything looked so...insignificant. Before long, the city vanished in a vast landscape of greens and reds, barely discernible from the planet’s surface.

Raditz sighed and placed an open palm on the window. 

“I’ll be back soon…”

_ Mom. _

The promise, barely more than a whisper, was the only farewell he could allow himself. Anything else, any other base sentimentality, would be unfit for a Saiyan warrior, let alone an elite. The final thought was for him alone. 

As the thrusters engaged, and they blasted forward with alacritous haste, he had to catch himself on the nearest wall when the vessel lurched violently into FTL speed. Faster than he imagined, the planet, the only home he’d ever known, grew smaller until it vanished among a sea of stars. A sharp sting of sudden homesickness hit his gut, and he took a deep breath to calm himself.

“Stargazing time is over, Kid.”

The gruff voice of the General drew Raditz back to the present.

” Report to the training room. I wanna see what made Vegeta pick you in the first place.”

He nodded and saluted smartly. Nappa scoffed, but there seemed to be a faint amusement in his eyes. They walked down the hall together, Nappa pointing out essential areas and explaining his duties. The door to the training room slid open, and a group of older soldiers immediately stood at attention.

“OK, Kid, show me what you’ve got.”

A determined grin broke out on Raditz’s face, causing his previous musings to fade into the recesses of his mind. He eagerly took a battle stance and waited for his larger opponent to attack.

_ Finally. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gine’s farewell line is a mashup of Plutarch and King Leonidas. They’re both long dead, so they don’t really need the shout out...but, it’s only polite.


	11. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated, and tip of the hat to, RC: May we continue to inspire each other. 
> 
> Fanart at the end by [linxchan91](https://twitter.com/linxchan91)

“Kid, you’re with me.” Nappa ordered, and Raditz followed dutifully next to his CO.

He strode through the ship with a confident smile on his face, his footsteps sure and full of purpose on the shiny floors. Although he kept his gaze ahead, he could feel the larger Saiyan looking at him; however, he did not initiate conversation. His mentor stopped at the crew quarters, and Raditz turned toward his superior with a questioning look on his face. 

The older male studied him with a serious expression. Uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed under the intense scrutiny, Raditz crossed his arms over his chest and huffed impatiently.

“What!?”

“Kid….are you sure you’re OK?”

The question caused Raditz to roll his eyes and scoff at its ludicrous implication. He pounded the door trigger with the side of his fist, causing the panel to slide open. 

“Of course, I’m fine. I can’t wait to get to the next planet. Now that there are fewer Saiyans, our skills will be more valuable. We’ll show Lord Frieza that the handful of remaining Saiyans are worth more than any planet full of them.”

The experienced warrior hummed in acknowledgment of his statement; however, as he opened his mouth to speak further, a sharp hiss and crackle from their scouters interrupted him. Both reached up to their devices and listened to the orders - they were heading to the next planet on their itinerary, by the order of the Prince. 

“Understood. I’ll head up.” Nappa turned to address his protégé. “We’re lucky the Prince survived. Right now, he’s the only thing that matters.” The words came out bitterly, but the older male quickly masked his displeasure at the young Prince’s demeanor. “Kid, you get a few hours sleep. Keep your scouter on.” 

Raditz nodded and stared at the retreating form of his CO as it rounded the corner. Satisfied, he entered his quarters but quickly pressed the controls to lock the door. His eyes darted around the room to confirm what he already suspected - he was alone.

Alone.

The word used to mean privacy, a time to breathe amongst the hustle and bustle of army life. Now, the weight of the word... of the state of being settled upon and around him. He walked towards his assigned bunk. His hands began to strip the uniform off his body and let its pieces fall haphazardly on the floor, though he barely registered the sounds.

Seconds turned to minutes, but he stood in nothing but his under armor and stared, unseeing, out the port window. His hands began to tremble, and his body shivered, though he was not cold. His tail loosened its grip around his waist and hung limply behind him.

_ They’re gone. _

———————————————

The moment they landed on the planet, his excitement reached a fevered pitch. Below him, millions of tiny lights glowed like bugs in the darkness, and the shimmering illumination from the planet’s moon gave the surface an eerie glow.

Prince Vegeta, clad in armor similar to his own, stood at the head of the group while Raditz was positioned in the back. The boy had a cocky confidence, one that easily bled to the others, and Raditz felt his own nervousness dampened by the lack of worry the young boy showed. The small sovereign turned towards his general and nodded.

“Have fun, boys!” Nappa called and opened the hatch. The men chuckled to themselves, and Raditz followed their lead, eager to be included. He jogged out and looked around, slightly confused as to why everyone had stopped and looked towards the sky. However, as he lifted his eyes heavenwards, the brilliant reflection of the moon called out to him. He stood, entranced by its splendor, and his pulse began to quicken the longer he stared.

Beside him, he could hear the groans and roars of his comrades in arms. Blaster bolts and battle cries echoed around him; however, he remained rooted to his spot and completely in the sway of the planet’s lunar glow. His small body absorbed the Blutz waves, and the great Oozaru transformation forced itself upon his frame. His body bent and stretched, bones snapping and skin tearing as agonizing pain raced throughout his body until he stood panting and gazed upon his enemy’s faces. 

** Fear! **

** Not long ago, that putrid scent had been nauseating.  **

** Now, it excited and pushed him forward, heedless of anyone or anything in his path. Blood was calling, and he would have his fill of it before the sun rose. **

** Meat! **

** Weaklings fit for the slaughter, that’s all they were. **

** Bones crunched, and juices slid down his throat as his belly became more full. The electrical and acrid aroma of death followed him, and he reveled in its bouquet.  **

** MORE! **

** Everything amplified. Every scent. Every motion. **

** A red haze. Shattering blasts of lights. Piercing Screams. **

** Power he had never felt but did not want to relinquish.  **

When he came to the following morning, he didn’t remember much - mostly flashes of images and the feeling of invincibility. His left arm and leg felt stiff, and an unpleasant aftertaste flooded his mouth, coupled with an excruciating pounding in his skull.

Shakily, he forced himself up and stumbled towards the voices of his crew.

When he approached, they looked at him with faint approval, as if he had passed some sort of unspoken test. As he brushed the vegetation out of his bushy hair and obtained hydration, the General seemed to appear at his side and gave him his orders for the day. 

Raditz grinned and hastily finished his rations. The day was shaping up to be an excellent one. Purging during the daylight hours was exceedingly different during the evening, or so he assumed. The flashes of feelings still invaded his memories, but they were coupled with strategy and the satisfaction of defeating the foes.

His scouter beeped in his ear and, across all channels, came an order from Lord Frieza’s central command for all Saiyan personnel to cease current activities and return to planet Vegeta. He paused his attack and turned towards his CO. The General looked at the Prince. The boy glanced at his General and scoffed. 

“We’re not stopping. Saiyans do not leave a job half-done like a bunch of Brench-seijin!”

Raditz smiled at his monarch’s proclamation, the desire to hunt and destroy pulsing through him, and continued marching forward. Several nights later, as he sat with his crew, another message beeped on his scouter. He looked at the sender and huffed in annoyance.  _ I haven’t been gone that long.  _ Despite his irritation, he dutifully hit the ‘Play’ function. 

** ~ ** ** Raditz… **

** I…I know that you’re busy and I promise this will be short. Purging takes a lot of energy, so make sure you eat enough… ** ** ~ **

As he suspected, his mother was wasting time checking on him. He turned his attention back to the conversation, half listening to the rest of the recording as it played.

** ~...your father and I have sent your brother off-world towards a low level planet. He feels that…it doesn’t matter…~ **

He had not expected to hear that news about his brother, and he paused mid-bite before continuing on. Considering how much his father and mother seemed to dote on Kakarot, it was odd that they would send him away. It was especially strange because the cub couldn’t even walk yet. But, perhaps they had seen reason and decided to start acting like Saiyans; therefore, they sent the weakling away. 

It was probably for the best, he told himself, and he brushed off his uniform to head towards his bunk. Tomorrow was a new day.

_ ——————————————— _

He was standing watch over the Prince when they heard the news. Planet Vegetasei had been destroyed by an unexpected meteor.  _ No….that...can’t be true _ . From the ridge, he heard Nappa loudly echo his thoughts.

He looked on as the remaining crew rushed over to their position. His tail wrapped itself around his waist firmly, and he gripped his left arm with his hand. The actions, somehow, made him feel better.

“Well I guess we’re pretty lucky, aren’t we? It’s a good thing we decided to ignore Frieza’s order to head home.”

He turned toward his Prince, who was still casually munching on a piece of native fruit. His sovereign, the strongest of them all, would surely know what to do. The boy tsked in annoyance, his tail causally unfurled.

“Now I’ll never get to be  _ King _ Vegeta.” 

Raditz could not stop the incredulous look that crossed his face at the would-be king’s petulant whine. Their whole planet, everyone they ever knew, was gone, and this boy did not even deign to care. The planet had no chance, no warning. A part of him wanted to speak out, to admonish the boy, but he found himself speechless as Nappa and the others ran up.

“Vegeta, you have a brother, don’t you?” 

“Huh, I wonder if he got blown up too.” The Prince took another, uninterested bite of his meal before adding that it didn’t matter. Raditz continued to stare at the boy in disbelief. But, the Prince was right... wasn’t he? All that mattered was that he, Raditz, was alive, right?

“And you had a brother as well?” 

Raditz quickly scoffed to hide his conflicting thoughts and considered the question before answering. If the Prince was unconcerned about his own brother, then that was the attitude to convey.

“Yeah, but he was just going to be a lower-class warrior. He was still fast asleep at home in a nursing capsule….a disgrace.” The words came out with a dismissive edge, one that he hoped sold his lack of concern.

His mind drifted back to his mother’s message. “Wait...I think Mom said she was sending him off the planet in a pod. Oh, well. I couldn’t care any less.” 

_ Mom...Pops... _

_ ——————————————— _

The beeping of his scouter caused him to wince against the shrill sound, and Raditz shook his head to alleviate the throbbing in his skull. Momentarily pulled from his fugue state, he tapped the scouter and listened to the orders being given to the remainder of the crew.

He looked down at his armor and stooped over to pick up the scattered pieces. His body went into autopilot, carefully dismantling the components and meticulously polishing them to a shine. His hands stopped shaking as the well-practiced movements focused his mind and distracted him.

Upon seeing that his cleansing cloth was completely soiled, he pulled up his duffel to search his pockets for additional cloths. As he came upon his side pocket, his fingers brushed an object that he was not expecting. Curious, he pulled the parcel out.

It was an unassuming package, with brown butcher’s paper and string holding it together, but he knew where it had come from. How could he not? He had spent hours in that butcher shop, hating every minute of it, helping her package meat and deliver it to customers. Even the smell of the shop was on the paper, and he held the package up to his nose to inhale the traces that lingered.

Carefully, Raditz lay the parcel on his lap and untied the string. The brown paper unfolded itself and revealed its contents. All at once, his hands started to tremble again, despite his efforts to restrain his emotion. Two red bands. The ones he had viciously discarded during…

The scouter’s piercing screech began again, interrupting his thoughts, and he hastily went to turn off the blasted device regardless of his orders. His shaking fingers fumbled with the buttons, and, instead of silence, a message began to play.

** ~Raditz… **

** I…I know that you’re busy and I promise this will be short. Purging takes a lot of energy, so make sure you eat enough. **

** Your father...your father and I have sent your brother off-world towards a low level planet. He feels that…well, it doesn’t matter right now. Just... if something happens... don’t forget Kakarot. Promise me you won’t.  **

** Radi…Raditz...I...I know you’re making us proud. I lov…..Be strong...and survive.~ **

As the message played, in its entirety, Raditz stared at the opposite wall and slowly ran his fingers around the circular objects. There were small engravings on the bands, ones he’d never noticed before because he was too embarrassed at having to use them. The small ridges and bumps spoke of Saiyan history... of Saiyan warriors. He had hated them, resented the fact his father felt he was weak and needed additional assistance outside of his own body; however, as he sat listening to his mother's final words, he gripped them tightly and used them as an anchor to keep him steady.

When the message finished, he slipped one band on his leg and the other on his arm. Instantly, his limbs felt relief from the burning pain that had never ceased to course throughout them since he had abandoned their use.

He tapped the scouter again and lay down on his bunk. His hand continued to trace the etchings on his armband.

** ~Raditz… **

** ~ I…I know that you’re busy and I promise this will be short. Purging takes a lot of energy, so make sure you eat enough.~ **

_ “Saiyans do not ask how many, but where are they. Take everything, and give nothing.” _

** ~Your father…~ **

_ Don’t give an enemy anything they can use against you, Raditz. Remember, even when you’re scared you never back down.The moment you do, you have already lost.” _

** ~ ** ... ** your father and I have sent your brother off-world towards a low level planet. He feels that…well, it doesn’t matter right now. Just... if something happens... don’t forget Kakarot. Promise me you won’t. ~ **

_ “Hello, Kakarot. I’m your big brother.” _

** ~Radi….Raditz...I...I know you’re making us proud. I lov…..Be strong...and survive.~  **

_ _ _ “And you chose me?...Always.” _

When the message stopped, he inhaled and exhaled loudly before clenching his eyes shut. Raditz hand raised again and, as he tapped the message to replay, a single tear escaped and rolled down his cheek.

** ~Raditz…..~ **

** ~I…I know that you’re busy and I promise this will be short….~ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	12. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years after the destruction of Vegetasei, and each being has their own way of dealing with the pain.
> 
> Raditz: Age 12-13  
Vegeta: 7-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Lady_Red and blackswan22 for the beta. Also ty Lachanophobic for the lore check
> 
> To my readers: Sorry for the long time in between chapters! I appreciate you sticking with me and riding this Raditz train until the end!
> 
> Art at the end by [amartbee](https://twitter.com/amartbee)

All around him, the ground lay littered with corpses. Smoke curled in the distance and, as he surveyed his surroundings, he found a familiar pride bloom within his chest. _ This _ was what he had been made and trained for. _ This _was what made life worth living now that everything, and everyone, was gone. The pull of battle would never cease to excite him, this he knew. It pulsed within his veins and did not waver in the face of insurmountable odds. 

Nappa surveyed the two younglings placed, de facto, in his care. No one else had the patience or the combat experience and, as one of the few Saiyans remaining, he was not going to entrust their development to any of the slags who made up Frieza’s combat units. None of them could hope to rival that prowess of a Saiyan elite on his best day, that much was for certain. Nappa allowed a tiny smile to crawl its way up his features as he finished off his current opponent, crossed his arms over his chest, and analyzed the boys’ progress.

His eyes landed on the young Prince, first and foremost. The boy was truly a sight to behold, a legend in the making. With surgical precision, he had the uncanny ability to dissect and dismantle his opposition, both on the battlefield and in training. No one could compete. He was powerful, to be sure, and arrogant - a true Saiyan ideal. Prince Vegeta knew his superiority and did not disguise it. A pupil one could be proud of; however, the young boy was not without his flaws.

Massive blasts echoed across the vast wasteland in front of him, punctuated by the occasional battle cry. Prince Vegeta appeared to be calm and in control, his uniform spotless and a confident smirk firmly affixed to his face as he dispatched those who were foolish enough to come near him with the same care as one would treat an unwanted pest. 

While masterful on the battlefield, the young cub had not yet experienced defeat. This was something that was essential to any warrior’s development. Continued victory would only make the boy complacent and unwilling to hear critique or advice. Failure had to be tasted in order to grow into the Saiyan he was meant to be. The battle-hardened general knew that if there were ever a time that the young Prince was beaten, and by someone he considered lesser than himself, it would crush the boy and he might not be able to recover.

However, until such time, Nappa would stay loyally by his side per the last wishes of his King. 

His gaze moved on to his other charge, the son of Bardock, Raditz. While Prince Vegeta had continued to flourish in these difficult times, becoming stronger and pushing himself at every opportunity, Raditz had seemingly plateaued in terms of battle power - neither progressing nor regressing.

Nappa stroked his mustache as he observed the teen on the battlefield. Like the Prince, Raditz easily handled the natives that had mounted a meager defense against their arrival; however, whereas Prince Vegeta was disciplined, Raditz was reckless and left himself open to too many attacks. Nappa frowned as he watched the boy’s body being subjected to energy blasts that he could have easily deflected, but then raised a brow in consideration at the brutality of his responding attacks. Prince Vegeta preferred to stay at range, if possible. The need to get up close and personal was something he did not utilize unless mood or necessity dictated. Raditz, however, viciously and gleefully engaged in hand to hand combat. His uniform, in contrast to the Prince’s, was dirty, damaged and covered with alien fluids. As foe upon foe was disposed of, the look of malicious satisfaction grew on the teen’s face, and each hit he sustained seemed only to fuel that blood lust.

Something had changed in the young boy.

Gone was the fresh-faced young cub from the academy, ready to take on the universe, and in its place was a being with no purpose - a Saiyan content to simply exist in this new reality and who was willing to take joy however it came upon him. The past few years had been harsh and unforgiving. Now, more than ever, it was them against the galaxy. Oftentimes, the boy could be found lounging in his bunk, armed with a sarcastic quip and irascible smile towards any inquiry. Some days, like today, that joy could be found in ripping apart his enemies. 

But, Nappa couldn’t blame the boy. There was nothing sweeter than seeing the light fade from a foe’s eyes as they realized that death was inescapable.

A flurry of movement caught Nappa’s eye, and he raised his gaze from the boys to see another horde of combatants heading their way. Prince Vegeta turned, his red cape flapping in the breeze, and narrowed his eyes in assessment as he raised his hand to his scouter.

“Nappa! Raditz!” the young Prince ordered, crisply and without any hesitation or uncertainty, “Converge on my position. We’ll take them here.”

“Copy.” The old general replied and easily sent an energy blast to a stray insurgent that caught his eye, vaporizing the female on the spot. He snorted in amusement. These creatures were all the same: unwilling to recognize when they were outmatched, but fun to defeat all the same.

He bounded over to the Prince, placing himself to his immediate right and breathing deeply to gather energy for their combined attack. Prince Vegeta was also preparing himself. Nappa could feel the increase in battle power and smirked when they both released a devastating blast into the heart of the incoming battalion. In the blink of an eye, there was nothing left but scorched earth and the faint smell of atomized flesh.

Nappa dusted off his hands, chuckling at the sight. “They’ll be back for another wave, Prince Vegeta.”

“Then they’re even dumber than I thought.” The boy replied with a raised brow. A frown replaced his smug smirk when he looked to his left and did not see anyone standing there. A look of brief concern, almost too quick to catch, flashed across the small cub’s face but was quickly replaced by indignant anger. “Where is that third class? I ordered both of you here!” He demanded, with a glare that reminded the old general of the former King.

” I’ll find him.” Nappa assured him and raised his hand to open a channel on the scouter. 

“Raditz! Where are you?” The only answer was static and high pitch screech as the feedback resounded into the earpieces of their scouters. A deep growl of frustration vibrated in the larger male’s chest, and he adjusted his setting to search for power levels. Not far away, a level consistent with the wayward teen was moving and flickering erratically. Nappa bounded towards the direction of signature, fully prepared to haul the young one back to his post, but the sight that greeted him caused him to pause.

Raditz was standing in the middle of a mound of bodies, unmoving except for the rise and fall of his chest as he took deep breaths, covered from head to toe in blood. His tail had loosened from around his waist, the appendage raised in a dominant fashion, and the fur stood as if the young Saiyan was agitated. Beside him, his scouter lay discarded, its green eyepiece glinting in the sunlight, and Nappa winced at the sharp hissing sound that emitted from it.

A small movement caught the teen’s eye, and his head snapped to the side. From beneath the pile of limbs and charred carcasses, a native, broken and barely able to stand, attempted to make their escape into the remaining undergrowth. 

A feral smile broke out on the young one’s face, and he stalked towards his target. This was not the first time Nappa had caught the smaller Saiyan prolonging a kill. In fact, Raditz seemed to enjoy drawing out the affair. Perhaps it was the knowledge that something was actually afraid of him or, perhaps, the action spoke to long-buried instincts Saiyans had to hunt their prey. Whatever the case, they didn’t have time for him to indulge if the Prince’s constant griping in his ear was any indication.

“Hurry up and finish it off, Kid.”

Raditz abruptly turned, his hair whipping over his shoulder, and his nostrils flared as he finally caught the older Saiyan’s scent. Nappa could hear low growls and, although he was annoyed that his order was not immediately followed, he did admire the fact that the kid didn’t appreciate the interference with finishing off his kill.

The boy shifted his gaze back to the injured life form, a scowl in place of the smile, and looked back at the older male in contemplation before grunting and turning back towards his attention’s primary focus. Nappa rolled his eyes, raised his hand, and released an inescapable blast of energy at the wounded native. Lifelessly, it collapsed to the ground. 

“That was mine, old man!” Raditz yelled, his eyes unfocused and wild, and lunged towards the taller male with a haphazard strike. Nappa’s scouter started beeping loudly, clocking a higher battle power than the son of Bardock had ever displayed in training before. The veteran laughed, pleased at the discovery, and easily dodged the wayward attack before punching the boy in the face, the force of which sent the boy into a nearby tree. An audible crack and thud, and Raditz was on his knees with the power draining from his body.

After a moment, he raised his head, the clarity returning to his features. He looked down at himself. Only a small moment of surprise crossed the boy’s face, but he quickly masked it and brought the usual smile back to his face as he regarded his commanding officer. Raditz wiped some of the gore away, put his hand to the side of his head, and, noticing the scouter was not attached, began to look around frantically for the device.

“It’s over there,” Said Nappa, and he gestured towards the buried object. Raditz ran over to the mass of bodies and attempted to pull out the scouter. After several pulls, he finally wrenched the tech free; although he made a face at the fluids that covered it. 

“Hurry up!” He ordered, and gestured towards the ship with his thumb, “We need to regroup.” Raditz nodded and secured his dripping scouter into place and hurriedly followed Nappa back to the area where their ship was waiting. “I don’t know why you didn’t have your scouter on….but Prince Vegeta is not gonna be pleased that you missed his order.”

The boy paused, and Nappa could see anger, and then resignation finally settle on Raditz’s face before he nodded and marched forward. Although Nappa desperately wanted to broach the subject of the uptick in power, the journey back was mostly silent. The closer they came to the ship, the more tension Nappa felt coming off the younger Saiyan as the rest of the crew and the Prince’s flame-shaped hair came into view.

Nappa stopped them for a moment, and placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. Raditz looked up, suspicion in his eyes, and he raised an eyebrow in inquiry. “You know what’s coming, Kid. You don’t always have to take everything, you know?” 

Raditz scoffed and then quickly planted his usual, devilish smirk on his face. “Yeah, well, if there’s always someone for him to beat up...then he has no reason to get rid of me. He won’t dispose of a punching bag until it breaks...” He stated with a chuckle and pushed his hair out of his face. He took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and curled his tail around his waist. As he walked towards the Prince, who was waiting to have serious “discussion” with the boy, Nappa heard Raditz murmur, “...and by then, maybe it won’t matter anymore.”

———————————————

That evening was mostly quiet except for the sound of raucous laughter and bawdy jokes. The crew had gathered around a roaring fire, eagerly regaling each other with their war stories and tales of the day’s events. Raditz sat amongst the group, half-listening and only chiming in when directly addressed, which was not often. Instead, he gazed into the fire and became lost in the yellows and reds that danced in front of him, his mind drifting while his compatriots congratulated themselves on a job well done. 

Normally, he would be overjoyed to be included...but not today. 

He ran his hand down his face and finished his drink before rising and limping away from the group, the remnants of his “discussion” with the Prince still lingering on his battered body in the form of multicolored bruises.

With each step he took, the night took on an eerie stillness. Any other time that might be a cause for concern, but not now. There was no danger here. There was nothing left - no army, no natives, no fauna...nothing but a planet that had all its natural resources ready for the highest bidder. 

It was empty, a state of being he could relate to at the moment. He looked up at the sky, letting his feet take him where they pleased. The stars had begun to show themselves, and the brilliance of the surrounding galaxy became clear, but Raditz found little comfort in the splendor. The light was cold and echoed not only the coolness of the night air but also the heaviness in his chest.

He wasn’t sure how long he walked, but soon a familiar scent assaulted his nostrils, and he grimaced when he saw who was standing ahead of him. Raditz knew that if he had caught the Prince’s scent then the young Saiyan had most definitely caught his own, so there was no point in trying to discreetly leave. Instead, he kept walking forward until he stood several feet behind the smaller boy. A slight turn of his leader’s head was all the acknowledgment that Raditz received, and he was grateful that no additional inquiry, or outburst, followed.

For several minutes, the two of them stood in silence on the outcropping until Prince Vegeta finally spoke. “Those idiots are celebrating down there. They don’t realize, or _ care _, about the significance of today.”

The contempt was clear in his voice, and Raditz sighed through his nose before moving forward to see what his sovereign was starting at with such disdain. In the distance, Raditz could see the flickering campfire, and occasionally shadows moved in front of it along with the odd hoot or holler of joy. 

The meaning of today was certainly not lost on him. Raditz _ always _remembered, and with a clarity he sometimes wished would fade as time went by. As he restrained the urge to look down at the band on his left arm, he deliberately placed an impassive look on his face and asked, “And what is today, sir?”

At his inquiry, Prince Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms across his chest, and Raditz saw the boy’s tail snake itself around his waist and grip tightly before the Prince regarded him with scorn, “Of course it wouldn’t be important to a third-class like you. It’s the day my birthright was taken from me! Hardly a cause for celebration.”

Raditz felt his anger and annoyance at the young boy return. He stifled the urge to growl but allowed the frown to spread across his face, as he contemplated just leaving the royal presence and damn the consequences. Prince Vegeta was only concerned about himself on most days. Why should the day their home was destroyed and their race practically eradicated be any different? 

Just as he was about to turn and leave, a small noise caught his attention. It was low, barely audible, but he noticed it just the same. He glanced down and saw the boy quickly wipe his nose and begin to blink rapidly. Even before he saw the tears fall, and before he could smell the slight tinge of salt, Raditz realized he’d been wrong.

Again, they stood in relative silence. Raditz could hear the deep inhalations Prince Vegeta was taking to compose himself but didn’t comment. He merely stared upwards; his eyes fixed upon a section of sky that had a distinctive cluster of stars. He chanced a glance to the side and saw the boy staring at him, a questioning look upon his face. Raditz took a breath and pointed.

“That’s the star system that Planet Vegetasei sat in.” Beside him, he felt the Prince become tense, but he continued, “It still sits there...you can see it. Something to do with how long it takes light to travel through space. It’s that reddish one.”

When he didn’t receive a reprimand or derisive remark, Raditz took another breath to quell his own emotions that threatened to become known and continued, “So, when you look there...everyone is still waiting for you to come home.”

“But they’re not. It’s all a lie.” Whispered the Prince, his head drooping slightly, but his eyes regarded Raditz with wariness as the frown softened on his face.

Raditz lowered his head and nodded before gazing back towards the sky. It was a lie, a fantasy that he liked to tell himself when the anniversary of the destruction of Vegetasei grew closer and closer. One where he’d look up at the stars and know that when he landed, he could walk into his mother’s butcher shop and she’d immediately hug him, although he’d try to pretend he didn’t enjoy it. One where his father looked at him with undisguised pride, and they’d purge planets together like he’d imagined as a child. One where his brother would be by his side and they get into all sorts of trouble and love every minute of it. It was a lie that helped him forget the reality and ever-present regret for a moment.

“Yeah, it’s a lie. But, it’s a happier lie than the truth... isn’t it?”

The side of his mouth raised in a half-smile at the thought, and he let his eyes wander across the multitude of stars in the skyline, wondering if he would ever see his brother again. Raditz was reminded, briefly, of how he felt when he’d sit and talk to Kakarot as the infant floated in his nursing capsule.

Prince Vegeta didn’t answer but moved closer to Raditz’s side and raised his head, his dark eyes finding the section of space that contained Vegetasei’s stars with ease. 

To Raditz’s surprise, though he didn’t let it show, a furry tail that was not his own wrapped itself around his wrist. He stiffened and cut his eyes to the side. The Prince’s expression had not changed, and his arms remained crossed, but the tension was slowly evaporating from his tiny body.

As they both gazed towards the stars, a quiet companionship settled between them until the need for sleep and sustenance called them back to the ship - to the only home they both had left.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
